


Я падаю вниз

by Dru_M



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, College, Drama & Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Он сразу же меня невзлюбил. С первого тайком сунутого в портфель яблока, с первой рисованной рожицы, с первой робкой улыбки.





	1. Пролог

_Взгляни на этот свет,_   
_Шагая в темноту. (с)_

  
  
  
***  
  
В раздевалке тихо.  
  
Слышно только, как где-то в душевой редкие капли срываются с крана и бьются с глухими шлепками о кафельный пол.  
  
И в этой тишине его загнанное дыхание кажется просто оглушительным. Сигнальным выстрелом в воздух — я здесь. Я в ловушке.  
  
Лешка закрывает рот ладонями, забивается в пыльную брешь между шкафчиками и стеной. На виду торчит только мокрый лимонно-желтый шнурок кроссовка. Нет сил его подобрать и упрятать. От страха, гоняющего сердце мячиком в груди, немеют и перестают слушаться пальцы. Лешке всего десять лет, он еще не знает, что такое гордость, или месть, или жгучая ответная ярость. Зато он знает, что такое боль.  
  
Боль — это когда кровоточит свежая ранка на распухшей от удара губе. Боль — это когда тебя со всей силы пинают коленом в живот. Боль — это когда ты хотел подружиться с ним, подложил ему яблоко в портфель на переменке и нарисовал забавную рожицу на его парте, подписав криво «Лешка», но он сразу же тебя невзлюбил. С первого яблока, с первой рисованной рожицы, с первой робкой улыбки.  
  
Боль — это то чувство, которое царапается внутри, когда Паша Соколов смотрит на тебя злыми серыми глазами.  
  
Тише.  
  
Он старается дышать еще тише.  
  
В коридоре слышатся торопливые шаги, приглушенные мальчишеские голоса и сдавленные смешки.  
  
— Рыся, — зовет Паша ласково. — Где ты, Рыся?  
  
Прицепился намертво к фамилии Рысаков, прозвище вот придумал, от которого мурашки бегут по коже.  
  
Лешка знает, что чуть он всхлипнет или подвинет ногу, и Паша услышит. Поэтому он замирает, почти не дыша, и следит за тенью.  
  
Тень ползет по скамейкам, вслед за Пашей проверяет по очереди шкафчики, проверяет за куртками на крючках. И останавливается вместе с Пашей напротив Лешкиного укрытия.  
  
— Вот ты где, Рысик, — улыбается Паша.  
  
У него щербинка между передними зубами и маленькая родинка на виске. У него встрепанные черные волосы, и правая бровь чуть короче левой из-за едва заметного шрама.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Паша, и его улыбка больше не кажется дружелюбной, она кажется злой. — Я не обижу тебя.  
  
Лешка прекрасно знает, что это неправда.  
  
Как знает и имя того чувства, что поднимается в нем, когда Паша наклоняется, чтобы вытащить его из укрытия.  
  
Боль.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Металлические ножки парты с грохотом проезжаются по полу, и резкость этого звука вырывает меня из сна.  
  
Голова болит. Болит затекшая шея. Ноги кажутся чужими и ватными из-за неудобной позы, в которой я провел два часа.  
  
Проснулся, а вокруг все та же кромешная тьма и тонкая полоска света посередине — это дверца шкафа, в котором я спрятался, закрывается не до конца.  
  
Снова слышу, как стонет парта под их общим весом. Риты, опрокинутой спиной на столешницу, и Паши, который трахает ее со звериным напором.  
  
Слышу поверхностные вдохи-выдохи и скулеж Васильевой, такой громкий, что весь колледж бы слышал, если бы в это время в западном крыле был кто-то, кроме нас троих.  
  
Я — непрошенный гость на празднике жизни Риты, которая давно мечтала скинуть трусики перед Пашей.  
  
Я — нечаянный свидетель и мелкий трусливый зверек, прячущийся в тени.  
  
Застрял до вечера с недоделанной лабой по химии, а когда настало время уходить, услышал шаги в коридоре, сдавленное хихиканье Риты и хриплое Пашино «давай сюда». Опомнился уже в одном из классных шкафов среди полусотни пробирок и микроскопов, едва дыша от страха. У меня было два варианта, либо немедленно броситься в укрытие, либо попасть под горячую руку Соколова. То есть, как такового выбора не было.  
  
Я лишь молился, чтобы ничто меня не выдало.  
  
Впрочем, эти двое были так заняты друг другом, что не заметили ни моей сумки, которую я быстро затолкал за урну, ни тетради по химии, оставленной на столе.  
  
Краткая полудрема оставила за собой тупую пульсацию в висках и чувство тошноты.  
  
Хочется есть. Хочется в туалет. Хочется разогнуть ноги.  
  
Очень хочется домой.  
  
Рита стонет, и я осторожно заглядываю в щелку.  
  
Вижу ее запрокинутую голову и фигуру Паши, подсвечиваемую сзади единственной горящей настольной лампой. Он ритмично подается бедрами вперед, мнет рукой левую грудь Риты, грубо оглаживает пальцем ее набухший сосок.  
  
Меня передергивает — так близко парта к моему укрытию, так близко разгоряченный сипло дышащий Паша. Ему стоит лишь поднять взгляд, и он наверняка увидит, что шкаф затворен неплотно.  
  
Трахаются без продыху уже не первый час.  
  
И вдруг, как выстрел посреди чистого поля, раздается вибрация. Противная громкая вибрация моего телефона, который прижимается вплотную к мусорной корзине и заставляет дребезжать и ее.  
  
У меня чуть не останавливается сердце.  
  
Я чувствую, как отчаяние захлестывает меня вместе с животным ужасом. Неужели, я так долго сидел в укрытии, чтобы быть в итоге обнаруженным?  
  
Мама. Наверняка, это звонит она, беспокоясь, почему я не появился к ужину.  
  
Паника сжимает меня в своих тисках так сильно, что я на полном серьезе думаю немедленно вылететь из шкафа и броситься к двери, пока член Паши все еще в Рите, и Соколов не сможет сразу меня догнать.  
  
Но в этот момент Рита стонет еще громче обычного, и Паша, схватив ее за бедра и замирая, вторит этому звуку на особенно протяжной ноте. Телефон перестает вибрировать как раз в тот момент, когда Паша кончает и выходит из Риты, берет в руку опавший член и вытирает остатки спермы с головки о внутреннюю сторону ее бедра.  
  
Я перевожу дух.  
  
Кажется, они не заметили.  
  
— Проводишь до дома? — спрашивает Рита с улыбкой, слезая с парты, оправляя юбку и натягивая трусики.  
  
Паша застегивает брюки, щелкает пряжкой ремня и смотрит на Васильеву с улыбкой.  
  
Встрепанный, все еще разгоряченный после секса, Соколов кажется еще опаснее, чем обычно. И этот взгляд серых глаз: полный веселья, но отнюдь не добрый. От него у меня мурашки бегут по коже.  
  
— Не сегодня.  
  
Рита выглядит обиженной.  
  
Но и она, похоже, замечает в глазах Паши нечто такое, из-за чего не решается ему возразить. Поэтому, пробормотав «встретимся на парах», она быстро огибает парту и скрывается за дверью кабинета.  
  
Угол моего обзора невелик.  
  
Провожая взглядом Риту, я тут же теряю из поля зрения Пашу.  
  
И шагов его я не слышу, чтобы понять — в какой он части кабинета?  
  
Несколько секунд просто стою возле самой дверцы, а потом она вдруг распахивается, и я в оцепенении гляжу на возникшего из ниоткуда Пашу. Он усмехается, окидывая меня взглядом с головы до ног, вальяжно опирается плечом о край шкафа. И спрашивает с хрипотцой:  
  
— Успел передернуть, Рысик?  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Паша тащит меня за капюшон толстовки.  
  
Я спотыкаюсь, потому что ноги после двухчасовой неподвижности в неудобной позе плохо слушаются. Роняю из открытой сумки, которую прижимаю к груди, карандаши, черновики и мелочь.  
  
Когда несколько монеток со звоном ударяются о кафельный пол, Паша тормозит, раздраженно застегивает сумку сам и хватает меня уже за шиворот, продолжая тащить в сторону раздевалок.  
  
Его любимое место.  
  
Локация моих ночных кошмаров.  
  
— Живее, — бросает Паша сухо. — Или ты хочешь провести здесь всю ночь?  
  
Он швыряет меня на скамью. Я ударяюсь спиной о стену и дрожу, не в силах ничего поделать с реакцией собственного тела.  
  
Паша щелкает по выключателю.  
  
Свет бьет мне в глаза, заставляя болезненно щуриться.  
  
— Соскучился? — Паша становится надо мной, смотрит сверху вниз с широкой ослепительной улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. Его возбуждает моя беспомощность, моя слабость и то, как мелко дрожат мои губы в попытках произнести хоть что-то в свое оправдание. — Подглядывать за моим перепихоном из шкафа - вполне в твоем стиле. Я уж было подумал, что ты меня избегаешь.  
  
«Так и есть», — хочется сказать мне.  
  
Уже две недели я подгадываю каждый свой шаг в колледже так, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на Пашу. Это не слишком сложно, учитывая, что у наших групп почти не совпадают пары. И учитывая то, что Соколов постоянно вертится в компании своих приятелей. Они отвлекают его. Не дают времени смотреть на таких отщепенцев как я.  
  
Паша подходит к раковине.  
  
Выдавливает немного жидкого мыла на ладонь, тщательно моет руки под тонкой струйкой воды. Затем снова подходит ко мне и наклоняется так близко, что я вижу белую тонкую полоску шрама на его брови и зреющий засос под распухшей от поцелуев нижней губой, который оставила ему Рита.  
  
И его серые глаза — пытливые, цепкие.  
  
— Открой рот, — велит он.  
  
У меня даже мысли не возникает ослушаться.  
  
Паша пальцем оттягивает мою левую щеку в сторону и указательным пальцем другой руки нащупывает резец.  
  
Я непроизвольно дергаюсь, понимая, что он задумал.  
  
Две недели — слишком короткий срок для импланта, поставленного на жалкие остатки корня вместо выбитого зуба. Если Паша и его выбьет, будет крайне сложно убедить мать, что я снова неудачно упал со скейта.  
  
Но Паша лишь надавливает на него.  
  
С силой и резко, заставляя меня вскрикнуть и дернуться ощутимее от помутившей рассудок боли. У меня все темнеет перед глазами, я хватаюсь за руку Соколова и умоляюще бормочу прямо с его пальцем во рту:  
  
— Паша, пожалуйста...  
  
— Чего, Рысик? — спрашивает он с притворным недоумением, добавляя второй палец и сжимая теперь резец между большим и указательным. Дергает туда-сюда, будто бы в попытке расшатать. — Я не расслышал.  
  
Я чувствую себя донельзя глупо с его пальцами во рту, но прекрасно знаю, что без моей слабости, без моей безоговорочной покорности он никогда не отступит.  
  
— Пафа... Пофалуйсфа... Не фелай мне больно.  
  
Соколов убирает пальцы из моего рта. Поглаживает меня рукой по спутанным волосам, вытирая о них мои собственные слюни.  
  
— Что ты, Рысик, — говорит он, ласково улыбаясь. Смотрит внимательно, что-то прикидывая в уме. — Я тебя не обижу.  
  
Он отходит к раковине, снова моет руки. Пока журчит вода, я не смею двинуться с места, не зная, чего мне еще ждать от сегодняшнего вечера.  
  
Паша выключает воду и, мгновенно теряя ко мне интерес, идет к выходу.  
  
— Еще увидимся, — говорит он скучливо, скрываясь в коридоре.  
  
Я прислушиваюсь к его постепенно отдаляющимся шагам.  
  
И только когда вдалеке хлопает тяжелая входная дверь, прячу лицо в руках.  
  
«Я тебя не обижу», — звенят у меня в ушах Пашины слова.  
  
Он не забыл, ничего не забыл.   
  
Не забыл, как это приятно — причинять мне боль. И мы действительно еще увидимся, причем гораздо раньше, чем мне бы того хотелось.


	2. 1

С Пашей я знаком с первого класса.

Мы вместе учились в школе до самого выпуска, а этой осенью поступили в один и тот же, благо городок у нас маленький, колледж.

За все это время я почти ничего о нем не узнал.

Только то, что фамилию он носит мамину. Что отец-наркоман неоднократно поднимал на Пашу руку, когда тот был маленьким, и поколачивал на глазах у сына свою жену. Что потом, когда Паше было лет двенадцать, отец сторчался и умер, оставив им с матерью трешку в центре и маленький, но исправно приносящий хоть какую-то прибыль шиномонтаж.

Я отчетливо помню день смерти его отца.

Паша прибежал в школу вприпрыжку, сияя улыбкой и размахивая от избытка чувств портфелем. Впервые это была не ухмылка или невнятно приподнятые уголки губ. Паша научился улыбаться широко и искренне и с годами лишь отточил мастерство, став вкладывать в этот мимический жест обаяние и легкий шарм. Он всегда с тех пор улыбался так заразительно, что хотелось немедленно улыбнуться в ответ. Только глаза у Паши остались недобрыми, полными не вытравленной из них звериной злобы и настороженной упреждающей агрессии.

Он был любимчиком учителей — они его жалели.

Он был желанным гостем любой мальчишеской компании — из-за того, что он рано повзрослел, его считали крутым.

Он был объектом желания многих девочек, начиная со старшей школы — они находили его загадочность и флер опасности, окружающий его, чертовски сексуальным.

Он был мальчиком, с которым я когда-то отчаянно хотел дружить. А я стал для него бесхребетным молчаливым «Рысиком», на котором он мог безнаказанно вымещать копившуюся в нем годами злость. Потому что знал: я никогда никому не проговорюсь.

Потому что знал: в глубине души я все еще очень сильно, несмотря на все побои и издевательства, был в него влюблен.

 

* * *

 

В колледж утром иду окольными путями.

Петляю между гаражей, обходя стылые февральские лужи, слушаю музыку в наушниках и стараюсь не думать о плохом.

Всю ночь мне снилось, как Паша трахается с Ритой. На парте в пустом классе, на продавленной койке, даже в торговом центре на витрине одежного магазина. Проснулся я с таким стояком, что первые вялые движения руки на члене оказались до одури болезненными и неприятными. Зато разрядка наступила неожиданно быстро, и мне стало так хорошо, что в мареве наслаждения, нежась в своей кровати, я позабыл о вчерашнем. Позабыл на мгновение о том, что вновь нечаянно привлек внимание Паши, которого так старательно избегал.

А потом мой славный воображаемый мирок разбился о третий звонок будильника, кашу, пронзительный уличный ветер и моросящий дождь.

«Надо всего лишь находиться постоянно в людных местах», — говорю я себе, поднимаясь по ступеням крыльца и толкая тяжелую дверь.

Какой-то парень протискивается мимо, грубо и намеренно задевая меня плечом.

Я спотыкаюсь и так резко пролетаю через турникет, что его металлическая балка больно бьет меня сзади по пояснице.

Парень гогочет, глядя на меня лишь мельком, и уходит, не извинившись. Я его узнаю. Он из компании Паши. Вот и первый звоночек: псы Соколова уже начеку, лают, дразнясь и запугивая меня еще до встречи с самим вожаком.

— Это еще что? — спрашивает Мила, подходя ко мне. Она хмурит рыжие брови. — Я думала, Паша и его компания отстали от тебя.

Я поправляю ремень сумки и стараюсь как можно более безразлично пожать плечами.

Я ценю поддержку Милы, единственного человека, которому в этом болоте не стыдно со мной дружить, но рассказывать ей всего я точно не намерен. Только зря ее испугаю. Поэтому я тяну со вздохом:

— Видимо, нет.

Мила подозрительно прищуривается, но ничего не говорит больше на эту тему. Знает, что попытками что-то из меня вытащить добьется лишь того, что я замолчу и не буду с ней разговаривать весь остаток дня.

— Ты доделал вчера лабы? — спрашивает Мила, учтиво уводя тему разговора ближе к насущному.

Я достаю тетрадь, которую чудом вчера умудрился вовремя запихнуть в боковое отделение сумки, и показательно верчу ею перед носом у Милы.

— Познал все прелести вечерних доработок. Каюсь и клянусь больше не копить домашку, — произношу торжественным тоном, как клятву.

Мила смеется, легонько пихая меня в плечо.

— Дурачок.

 

* * *

 

Весь день сижу на парах как на иголках.

Непроизвольно вздрагиваю каждый раз, как преподаватели повышают голос на шумных однокурсников на галерке. Черчу бессмысленные каракули в тетрадях, подумывая о том, что если на рампе в парке растаял последний снег, можно будет немного погонять на скейте после учебы.

Последней парой стоит физкультура.

Она общая для четырех групп, и, конечно же, на ней мы неминуемо пересекаемся с Пашей.

Я вижу его, как только захожу в раздевалку.

Он сидит на скамье в окружении переодевающихся приятелей, смеется их шуткам и копается в телефоне, не спеша доставать спортивную форму. Это настораживает меня. Не припомню, когда в последний раз Паша пропускал физру.

Стараясь не смотреть в сторону Паши и не привлекать к своей персоне много лишнего внимания, я забиваюсь в излюбленный угол за шкафчиками, меняю футболку и надеваю шорты вместо джинсов. Потом уже привычно делаю вид, что увлечен новостной лентой социальной сети и не слышу едких смешков, летящих мне в спину, и шепотков редких девиц, которые заглянули в юношескую раздевалку.

Когда тренер зычно кричит из зала, что пара уже давно началась, и все начинают выходить из раздевалки, я все еще стою лицом к стене, выжидая несколько секунд, чтобы пристроиться позади всех.

Но, как только я оборачиваюсь, мои наивные планы немедленно терпят крах, а сердце уходит в пятки.

Я тонко вскрикиваю от неожиданности, и Паша хрипло посмеивается над этим.

Он становится так, чтобы отрезать все возможные пути к отступлению.

Не переодевшийся, все еще в джинсах и хлопковой белой футболке, которая пахнет по-юношески остро — сладостью парфюма и горечью пота.

— Ты же не будешь против, если мы пропустим пару? — спрашивает Паша, склоняя голову набок и разглядывая меня с легкой ленивой улыбкой.

Как будто действительно ждет от меня ответа.

Я чувствую, как сжимается все внутри от страха. За две недели подзабытое чувство, щекочущее нервы и заставляющее сердце стучать сильнее. Если бы это чувство не жгло каленым железом внутренние органы и не вызывало удушье, я бы мог сказать: оно мне привычно настолько, что я стал от него зависим.

— Развернись, — велит Паша.

Так это всегда происходит.

Короткими командами, которые он не объясняет, и которых я беспрекословно слушаюсь.

Я разворачиваюсь лицом к стене, глядя на потрескавшуюся рыжеватую краску. И стараюсь не думать о плохом.

Паша выдергивает полы моей футболки из-под резинки шорт, касается холодной шершавой от изнуряющей работы в шиномонтаже ладонью моей поясницы.

Откуда он узнал, что там созрел огромный лиловый синяк от удара турникетом? Его дружок рассказал?

Паша очерчивает пальцами гематому, с силой надавливает, щиплет кожу пальцами, заставляя меня стиснуть зубы и зажмуриться. Я понимаю, что даже если буду вопить, через закрытую дверь раздевалки, сквозь общий гвалт и стук нескольких десятков баскетбольных мячей о пол никто этого не услышит, кроме Паши, который жадно вслушается в каждый аккорд моей боли, оближется и потребует добавки.

— Что ты чувствовал, когда смотрел на нас с Ритой? — его губы оказываются в паре сантиметров от моего уха, я чувствую тепло его дыхания.

Закрываю глаза.

Самое больное он всегда делает словами.

Кожа, которую он мнет пальцами, немеет настолько, что боль смешивается в почти неразличимый фон.

— Ты возбудился тогда? — спрашивает Паша хрипло.

«Я не чувствовал ничего», — хочется сказать мне, но я вспоминаю сон, вспоминаю утренний стояк, и волна стыда и чего-то липкого, давящего на грудь, по новому кругу захлестывает меня. Я никогда еще не был даже близок к тому, чтобы перестать испытывать к Паше хоть что-то.

Щемящую жалость. Желание докопаться до того хорошего, что, уверен, в нем есть. Влечение.

— А если я буду делать то же самое с тобой?

Я цепенею.

Что он имеет в виду?

Паша прижимается ко мне со спины. Я чувствую его сильное, по-звериному напряженное тело, гулкое сердцебиение и горячие влажные выдохи в мою макушку. Чувствую, как одна его рука скользит под футболкой по моему боку, перемещается на живот, а затем движется к груди. Как его шершавые пальцы стискивают и мнут мой затвердевший сосок.

Пашины сухие губы целуют меня в шею, в то место, где она переходит в плечо. Он покусывает торчащую под кожицей ключицу.

Я размякаю, прислоняясь спиной к его груди.

Еще никогда, никогда Паша не делал так со мной. И это заставляет мою бдительность раствориться без остатка в бестолковом наивном восторге.

Его свободная рука ложится на мой пах, пробует на ощупь твердость, замирает будто бы в удивлении, неуверенно легонько оглаживает. Паша издает низкий хриплый звук, подступая еще ближе, вжимаясь в меня всем телом. Поцелуи становятся жестче, Паша крепко сжимает мой член сквозь ткань шорт.

Я откидываю голову ему на плечо. Меня ведет и подташнивает от нереальности происходящего.

И из меня невольно вырывается томительное тихое:

— Паша...

Он замирает, когда слышит мой голос. Вдруг напрягается, и кажется, будто каждая мышца в Паше в этот момент наливается стальной крепостью. Резко хватает меня за загривок и одним слитным движением отшвыривает от себя.

Я налетаю на стену и ударяюсь лбом и плечом.

В голове звенит, а ноги, все еще ватные, оказываются не в силах меня держать.

Паша разворачивает меня и быстро, не давая опомниться, впечатывает кулак мне в живот.

Весь воздух вылетает у меня из легких. Я сгибаюсь пополам, силясь глотать воздух открытым ртом, но в следующий же момент меня снова бьют. Паша бьет меня по бокам и животу, хлесткими ударами проходится по надсадно ноющим ребрам.

Я пытаюсь закрыться руками, едва дышу и понимаю, что от ужаса у меня парализовало глотку — я не могу даже вскрикнуть.

Паша останавливается только тогда, когда я оседаю на пол, сжавшись и дрожа, и обхватываю колени руками.

Он тяжело дышит, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Я вижу, что он сбил костяшки пальцев, и понимаю, что все очаги жгучей ревущей боли на моем теле вскоре расцветут кровоподтеками и ссадинами.

— Это ты представлял, когда увидел нас вчера? — спрашивает Паша ровно, становясь надо мной.

Его черные волосы в свете лампы кажутся осененными контуром рыжеватого нимба. В серых глазах, на радужке, почти скрытой расширенными зрачками, стынут ярость, отвращение и недоброе веселье.

— Тогда счастливой тебе ночи с этим воспоминанием, Рысик, — улыбается Паша и сплевывает мне в лицо.


	3. 2

Выходные — дар мне свыше.

Мила зовет кататься на скейтах, но я, ссылаясь на то, что пришло много заказов, остаюсь дома.

Не вылезаю из пижамы весь день, втайне от мамы обрабатываю все ссадины и жуткие багровые гематомы жирной мазью. Закутавшись в махровый халат и изредка заглядывая на кухню за новой порцией чая, делаю две статьи, отправляя их заказчикам на неделю раньше оговоренного срока.

Тело, как один большой нарыв, жутко болит после вчерашнего. Всю ночь я вертелся в попытках найти такую позу, в которой бы меня не ломало и не выкидывало с каждым неосторожным вздохом из беспокойного сна. Зато теперь, сидя в кресле перед ноутбуком и просматривая бесконечные ролики в сети, я наконец-то привыкаю к боли настолько, что практически ее не замечаю.

Я стараюсь не думать о недавнем поведении Паши.

Стараюсь не вспоминать о том, что у него встал на мой синяк, на мою беспомощность и покорность. Мне не привиделось это, не пригрезилось на ударной волне дофамина, потоком прошедшегося по клеткам мозга. Вчера Паша прижимался ко мне, и я почувствовал сквозь ткань своих шорт и его джинсов твердый, возбужденный донельзя член. Паша не гей, в отличие от меня, но его заводит моя слабость и безропотность. Он — хищник, которого охватывает будоражащая эйфория в присутствии жертвы.

Я делаю очередной глоток чая.

Наивный глупый дурак.

Не надо было показывать Паше, что во мне еще остались чувства к нему. Это может стать спусковым механизмом для новых издевательств. А я только и сделал, что прижался к нему и обмяк в кольце обнимающих меня рук. Хорошо хоть, что не попросил трахнуть там же.

Боже.

Провожу ладонями по лицу и ставлю очередной ролик на паузу.

— Дорогой, — в дверь стучится мама и робко заглядывает внутрь моей комнаты. — Там к тебе пришли.

— Мила? — отзываюсь со вздохом. — Я же ей сказал, что сегодня...

— Нет, не Мила. Это Паша, — улыбается мама и шепотом с едва скрываемой радостью спрашивает: — Вы что, снова с ним дружите?

Сердце уходит в пятки.

Его имя из уст моей мамы настолько сбивает с толку, что я лишь спустя две бесконечно долгие секунды догадываюсь с вымученной улыбкой выдохнуть «ага».

Неужели он действительно пришел ко мне? Дом всегда был моей крепостью, местом, где я скрывался от любой напасти, где пережидал любую боль. Раньше я мог просто закрыть дверь и знать, что я в безопасности. Но зверю не надо когтей, чтобы вспороть ими замки, ему нужна лишь дружелюбная улыбка и вежливое: «Здравствуйте, а я к Леше». Мозг начинает лихорадочно обдумывать пути отступления. Выпрыгнуть в окно? Падение с десятого этажа не лучшая альтернатива. Выбежать и спрятаться на кухне? Меня с потрохами сдаст мама, которая так рада, что я общаюсь с Пашей Соколовым, что не поймет внезапной капитуляции.

Я слышу, как он скидывает обувь в прихожей, как клацают металлические пуговицы кожанки, которую он вешает на крючок. Слышу его шаги в коридоре.

И не успеваю придумать ничего лучше, чем подняться из кресла и пробормотать:

— Ма, не оставишь нас?

— Конечно, — мама усмехается и шепчет: — Я к соседке загляну пока.

Мне отчаянно хочется закричать: «Только не выходи из квартиры!»

Но я лишь киваю и сглатываю ком в горле.

Мама выходит из комнаты, на пороге пересекаясь с Пашей. Тот улыбается ей самой своей обаятельной улыбкой, галантно пропуская вперед.

— Приятно было повидаться, Анастасия Сергеевна, — говорит он. Надо же, и имя моей матери помнит.

— Ты так вырос, Пашка... — мама приподнимается на цыпочках, чтобы поправить его встрепанные черные волосы. Я вижу, как напрягается при этом Соколов, ненавидящий чужие прикосновения без спроса, но он не возражает, просто продолжает улыбаться. — Обязательно передавай привет матери, ладно?.. Я пойду. Не буду вам мешать.

— Непременно передам, — отзывается Паша, провожает ее взглядом до поворота к прихожей, а потом захлопывает дверь.

Я слышу, как гремят ключи: мама закрывает за собой квартиру.

Мы остаемся вдвоем с Пашей.

Он преграждает собой единственный выход, и я буквально чувствую, как ноги наливаются свинцовой тяжестью от страха и растерянности.

— Как чувствуешь себя, Рысик? — спрашивает Паша, подходя ближе.

На нем белая футболка и джинсовый комбинезон. На шее и воротнике остался черный след копоти, а от самого Паши едва уловимо сквозь веяние парфюма пахнет потом и бензином — он явно зашел ко мне после работы.

— Как будто ты не знаешь сам... — произношу, едва шевеля губами.

Во мне не находится сил огрызнуться или отвесить ему оплеуху. Могу нарваться на что-то похуже нескольких ударов в живот и по ребрам.

— Снимай, — требовательно велит Паша, показывая на мой халат.

Он что, хочет, чтобы я разделся?

— Рысик, — произносит Паша с нажимом и делает еще один шаг. Он смотрит мне в глаза с недобрым предупреждающим выражением — «не дергайся» — и сам распутывает пояс моего халата и разводит его полы в стороны.

Рукава сползают с моих плеч, и халат падает мне под ноги. Я остаюсь в коротких пижамных шортах и майке с эмблемой «Эдвенчер тайм». Она мне безбожно мала уже два года как, а потому открывает полоску голой кожи на животе и редкие светлые волоски, идущие от пупка к резинке шорт.

Я смущаюсь, пытаясь закрыться, но Паша хмыкает и отталкивает мои руки. Тянет полы моей майки вверх и грубо стаскивает ее через голову. Мои волосы электризуются, светлые пряди лезут в глаза, но я не решаюсь их убрать.

Паша замечает, как я морщусь, и заправляет эти пряди мне за уши.

Он опускает взгляд, внимательно разглядывает лиловые кровоподтеки под моими ребрами, отливающий синевой синяк, дугой огибающий тазовую кость. Паша проводит шершавыми подушечками пальцев по царапине прямо под моим левым соском, и я шиплю сквозь зубы от боли, зажмуриваясь и прислонясь щекой к плечу.

Я чувствую, как тяжелеет дыхание Паши.

Чувствую, как он подается ближе и прижимается своим стояком к моему животу. А потом слышу его тихий рокочущий стон, когда Паша наклоняется к моему уху и захватывает зубами мочку.

Мне хочется выдавить из себя «не надо».

Но правда в том, что его возбуждение не только пугает меня. Оно постыдным образом заставляет возбудиться и желать близости и меня.

Паша отстраняется, и я открываю глаза, чтобы встретиться с его полным похоти взглядом. Меня захлестывает душащая волна жара, становится невыносимо трудно ровно дышать и сохранять ясность рассудка.

Паша стягивает с плеч лямки комбинезона, не отводя от меня глаз, спускает его до колен. Оттягивает резинку боксеров и достает налившийся кровью член. Я смотрю на открывшуюся головку, на вздувшиеся крупные вены, и внезапно со смущением понимаю, что Паша бреет пах.

— Хочешь? — спрашивает он хрипло.

Я не думаю о том, что мама может вернуться от соседки.

Я не думаю о том, что я, тощий, весь в синяках и блестящий из-за жирной лечебной мази, становлюсь сейчас на колени перед тем, кто унижал меня и бил все годы, что мы с ним знакомы.

Я не думаю ни о чем.

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Паша, запрокидывая голову и закрывая глаза, когда я обхватываю губами его солоноватую головку и неторопливо катаю ее на языке, пытаясь привыкнуть к необычности ощущений.

Я пропускаю его член глубже.

Он задевает небный язычок, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закашляться. Член Паши у меня во рту становится больше. Слюны выделяется так много, что она течет по подбородку.

Паша нетерпеливо выдыхает.

Видимо, устал ждать, когда я приноровлюсь к совсем не маленьким габаритам, потому что он берет свой член у основания и сам проталкивает его мне в рот.

Я всхлипываю, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв.

Чувствую, как его член скользит все глубже. Паша проталкивает его в меня больше чем наполовину так, что у меня немеет язык, и я не могу ничего им сделать.

— Черт. Да ты совсем не умеешь сосать, — сердится Паша.

Я снова всхлипываю. На глаза выступают слезы обиды и бессилия.

Паша видит это и, кажется, немного смягчается. Он вынимает член и пальцами грубовато стирает слезы с моих глаз. Потом берет меня за подбородок и легонько тянет его вниз.

— Открой рот.

Так всегда было проще. Через его краткие команды и мое беспрекословное подчинение.

— А теперь расслабь вот здесь и здесь, — велит он, надавливая пальцами у меня под подбородком и над кадыком. Я пытаюсь сделать так, как он мне сказал. — Давай не будем брать глубоко. Просто задействуй язык, как будто сосешь леденец.

Я опускаю взгляд и улыбаюсь.

Такое клише. Но почему в его исполнении эти слова так меня заводят, что я чувствую, как натягивает ткань трусов и шорт мой собственный член?

— Готов попробовать снова?

Я робко киваю и открываю рот.

Паша усмехается и снова кладет головку мне на язык. Я плотно обхватываю ее губами и втягиваю в рот, как сделал бы с леденцом на палочке. Закрываю глаза и полностью концентрируюсь на том, что делаю: усердно облизываю его член языком, не размыкая при этом губ.

Спустя какое-то время открываю глаза и поднимаю взгляд, чтобы понять, делаю ли все правильно. И опасливо замираю — Паша вцепился пятерней в волосы и стиснул зубы так сильно, будто боится раскричаться. Я вижу по тому, как натужно дергается его кадык, что он едва сдерживает стон.

Тот факт, что я сумел его завести, отзывается во мне такой будоражащей эйфорией, что я принимаюсь сосать усерднее, сжимая собственный член рукой сквозь ткань шорт.

У меня ломит челюсть, и шея затекает от неудобного положения. Губы немеют и почти теряют чувствительность, но я не останавливаюсь до тех пор, пока Паша, издав низкий гортанный стон, не изливается мне в рот.

Я пытаюсь проглотить всю сперму, но ее так много, что большая часть капает мне на грудь. У нее горький отрезвляюще терпкий вкус.

— Быстро учишься, Рысик, — Паша поднимает мою майку и вытирает о нее капли спермы и мою слюну с опавшего члена. На радужке его серых глаз стынут наслаждение и довольство.

Я едва замечаю, как Паша надевает трусы и комбинезон, как грубо треплет меня по волосам и выходит в коридор.

Все, что я ощущаю в этот момент, так это дискомфорт собственного подавленного возбуждения. Я поднимаю дрожащими руками свою майку и прижимаю ее к лицу. Она остро пахнет Пашиной спермой и едва уловимо — бензином.


	4. 3

К понедельнику на улице теплеет настолько, что я меняю куртку с подкладкой на легкую хлопковую ветровку. От шорт, правда, приходится отказаться в пользу джинсов — колени у меня стерты до ссадин, как у последней бульварной бляди.

На настойчивые уговоры Милы пойти после пар на рампу отвечаю отказом и вновь со зреющим внутри стыдом лгу про большое количество заказов. Не уверен, что мое тело скажет «спасибо», если сверх Пашиных побоев я добавлю неудачные падения на скорости.

— Ты с конца прошлой недели сам не свой, — вздыхает Мила перед началом второй пары, подперев щеку кулаком. — Ушел с головой в работу...

Если бы в работу.

Я смотрю, как Паша целуется с Ритой за первой партой, как пихает свой язык ей в рот, как отстраняется и что-то шепчет ей на ухо с нежной улыбкой. Рита заливается смехом и шутливо бьет его раскрытой ладонью в грудь.

— Может, не надо так много на себя брать, — рассуждает вслух Мила. — Ты все-таки не железный...

Паша убирает длинную каштановую прядь Рите за ухо, и я вспоминаю, как то же самое он делал со мной. Сейчас жест выглядит прозаически простым, почти механическим, но тогда, на выходных, мне чудилась в нем грубая, приправленная раздражением ласка.

Со мной Паша другой.

Пусть и не желает этого признавать. Я заставляю его испытывать совершенно иные, более сильные, нежели с Ритой, чувства.

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — возмущается Мила.

Вздрагиваю, с трудом отводя взгляд от влажных припухших от поцелуев Пашиных губ, и бормочу:

— Конечно же, слушаю.

— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкает Мила холодно. Она перекидывает туго сплетенную косу за спину и смотрит на меня без единой лишней эмоции во взгляде. — Но я повторюсь. Осторожнее с этим, окей?

— С чем? — отзываюсь, пытаясь придать голосу хоть толику удивления.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, с чем и с кем, Рысаков, — отрезает Мила и открывает учебник, демонстрируя тем самым, что не собирается продолжать разговор.

 

* * *

 

Пашка веселый сегодня.

Смеется больше обычного, обнимает приятелей за плечи и треплет их по волосам, отвешивает комплименты крутящимся рядом девчонкам, заставляя Риту мрачнеть. Когда Паша широко улыбается, я вижу щербинку между двух его передних зубов. Безумно трогательная деталь, совершенный изъян на красивом лице. Я хочу попробовать эту щербинку на ощупь кончиком языка.

Зверь в Паше затихает и прячется.

Где-то на радужке ликующих серых глаз.

Я не сразу догадываюсь о причине неожиданных перемен — сегодня годовщина смерти его отца. Не помню, какая по счету, но знаю, что она дороже Паше любого календарного праздника.

— Сегодня идем покупать тебе платье, принцесса, — слышу Пашины слова, когда захожу в раздевалку за курткой. Осторожно оглядываюсь через плечо и вижу, как Паша берет картинно сопротивляющуюся Риту за руку и кружит ее в шутливом танце между крючков с верхней одеждой. Рома и Игорь, парни из Пашиной своры, свистят и улюлюкают, вальяжно развалившись на лавке у стены под десятком сумок со сменкой. Кроме нас пятерых в раздевалке никого нет. — Ты будешь у меня самой хорошенькой на весеннем балу.

Рита сияет счастливой улыбкой.

Она уже чувствует себя королевой предстоящего мероприятия. Да что там говорить, я бы тоже потерял последний рассудок от радости, если бы Паша с придыханием сообщил мне, что я буду у него «самым хорошеньким».

— А ты чего пялишься, Рыся? — усмехается Рома, заметив мою неестественно долгую заминку у крючка с курткой. — Тоже на бал захотелось, Золушка ты наша златокудрая?

Игорь так заливисто гогочет, будто Рома отмочил лучшую шутку в его жизни. Я замечаю, как Паша, продолжая качать Риту в танце, бросает на меня быстрый цепкий взгляд поверх ее плеча. Улыбается одними уголками губ.

Молчит. Не вмешивается.

Он забавляется, наблюдая за тем, как развернется картина без его вмешательства. И почему-то этот марионеточный импульс, непроизвольное движение Пашиных мальчиков согласно его воле, хоть и без четких указаний, до глубины души задевает меня. Они ведь научены действовать так, чтобы угодить вожаку.

Я не успеваю подумать, а едкие слова уже срываются с языка:

— Неужели ты хочешь пригласить меня, Роман? Я уже и не надеялся.

Игорь присвистывает и меняет позу, подаваясь корпусом вперед с ощутимой агрессией. Рома приходит в бешенство.

— Чего вякнул? — гаркает он, вскакивает как ужаленный и в два шага оказывается возле меня. Его мутно-зеленые глаза в тени трепещущих ресниц кажутся матовыми и мертвыми. Рома наклоняется, чтобы схватить меня за ворот футболки, и шипит сквозь сомкнутые зубы: — Мы здесь пидорские шуточки не любим, Ры-ы-ыся.

По какой-то неведомой причине я его не боюсь.

Мое тело не напрягается непроизвольно даже в тот момент, когда Рома, видя мое безразличие, поднимает кулак, чтобы меня ударить. Замах такой мощный, что грозит мне как минимум выбитым с корнем имплантом.

Но удара не случается.

— Стоять, — велит Паша.

Краткая команда заставляет Рому неловко опустить кулак и обернуться.

— Я сам.

А вот эти слова обдают все внутри холодом.

Я вжимаюсь лопатками в стену, дыхание учащается, и пульс становится как у загнанного в ловушку кролика.

Паша выпускает Риту из объятий и легонько подталкивает к двери.

— Иди на улицу. Скоро буду, — бросает он сухо в ответ на ее растерянный вопросительный взгляд. Кивком головы велит убираться и Роме с Игорем. — К вам тоже относится.

Все трое выходят из раздевалки. Рита негромко захлопывает за собой дверь.

Я слышу, как она в коридоре взволнованно обращается к парням с вопросом: «Он же его не будет сильно, да?». Рома и Игорь ничего не отвечают, только смеются. Отзвук этого отрывистого гогота слабеет по мере их отдаления.

Паша усмехается, подходя ко мне и глядя на меня сверху вниз.

— Зубки прорезались, Рысик? — спрашивает он мягко.

Я испуганно качаю головой, и Пашу забавляет это — он посмеивается, опираясь рукой о стену и наклоняясь так, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне. Чувствую его дыхание с запахом ментоловой жвачки.

— Не бойся, Рысь, — произносит Паша незнакомым просительным тоном с нотками нежности. Чистой, без примеси издевки. — Открой рот, зубки-то покажи.

Я немею, теряюсь от чуждых Паше эмоций, сквозящих в его голосе. Чуждых смешинок в обычно злых глазах.

Послушно открываю рот, слабо скалюсь, не понимая, зачем ему это нужно.

А потом вдруг Паша подается вперед, оказываясь так близко, что мы соприкасаемся носами, шумно выдыхает ментолом мне в рот и языком проводит по верхнему ряду моих зубов.

Сердце колотится так, что этот звук нам обоим врезается в барабанные перепонки. Я застываю, не в силах пошевелиться. Чувствую, как он вдумчиво проводит кончиком языка по моим деснам, заставляя приподниматься верхнюю губу. И смотрю на его закрытые глаза — вижу каждую темную ресницу так близко, что меня начинает подташнивать от резкости, с которой все во мне переворачивается, вторя кувырком пошедшей реальности.

— Острые... — шепчет Паша, огладив языком резцы.

Он подается всем телом вперед, вжимая меня в стену до тянущей боли в лопатках и ноющих от недавних ударов ребрах, и прижимается губами к моим губам.

Кровь приливает к щекам, обдавая их жаром.

Паша целует меня властно и несдержанно, мало внимания обращая на то, что от моей вялой попытки ответить остается из-за неожиданно накатившей на все тело слабости только одно ничтожное слово — попытка.

Когда я понимаю, что меня целует Паша Соколов, во мне самом мало что остается от меня.

Его язык касается моего языка, мы передаем друг другу в бешеном, мало похожем на что-то обдуманное поцелуе Пашину жвачку. Я чувствую его мягкие губы на своих губах, чувствую жаркую влагу его рта и понимаю, что еще в самом начале закрыл глаза и начал издавать тихий задушенный звук, нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипыванием.

Паша отстраняется.

Между нашими губами считанные миллиметры и тонкая ниточка моей слюны. Пашина жвачка, новая еще, обжигающая ментолом, у меня за щекой.

— Мне иногда кажется, будто в моей голове цапаются и воюют два голоса, Рысик, — хрипло и очень тихо произносит Паша. Его глаза совсем темные, полные похоти и чего-то, ужасно похожего на боль. Мы льнем друг к другу так плотно, что мой стояк оказывается прижатым к его ноге, а его стояк — к моему подрагивающему на выдохах животу. — Один голос велит избить тебя до смерти, а другой — выебать так, чтобы ты знал, что мой. На всю жизнь мой. На-ебаное-всегда.

Мне нечем дышать.

И это ощущение, будто я в бреду, будто нет на самом деле Пашиных рук, лежащих на моих бедрах, нет его губ, вновь властно прижимающихся к моим губам.

Отталкиваю его, чтобы просипеть:

— Я и так твой.

Паша ничего не отвечает, только с ненасытной жадностью целует меня, кусает нижнюю губу, клацает зубами о мои зубы. Одной рукой продолжает крепко держать меня за бедро, будто я пытаюсь удрать, а другую запускает в мои взмокшие от пота волосы, грубо их перебирает, треплет и рассеянно поглаживает.

— Рысик... — вталкивает прямо мне в рот.

Мне так тесно между ним и холодной стеной.

И хочется, чтобы это длилось и замкнулось в цикл, чтобы грудная клетка на вдохах упиралась в его. Чтобы Паша держал меня вот так, чтобы у нас обоих от одной лишь нечаянной близости ехала крыша.

Замереть так навечно. На-ебаное-вечно.

— Что здесь?..

Оглушительно хлопает дверь раздевалки.

Паша напрягается, лениво отстраняется от меня и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

На пороге стоит Мила, держа ремень своей сумки в кулаке. Она переводит испуганный взгляд с меня на Пашу и обратно. Губы у нее сомкнуты так плотно, будто она боится ненароком отпустить крепкое словцо.

— Людмила, — улыбается Паша своей фирменной очаровательной улыбкой. — Какая приятная встреча.

В его голосе нет ни угрозы, ни раздражения, лишь равнодушная отстраненность. Ведь он знает, что Мила общается только со мной, и рассказывать об увиденном ей попросту некому.

— Но меня ждут, поэтому вынужден вас оставить, — Паша проходит мимо Милы и дергает ее за кончик косы. Мила крупно вздрагивает всем телом, будто ожидала удара, и с ее губ срывается непроизвольный всхлип. — Будет тебе, девочка. Я же не кусаюсь.

Рассмеявшись, Паша толкает дверь и выходит в коридор.

— Что это было, Леша? — звенящим от возмущения и растерянности голосом спрашивает Мила. — Что это, черт подери...

Она смотрит на мои губы и шумно выдыхает.

Когда она зашла, Паша стоял к ней спиной, и Мила не сразу поняла, что здесь происходит.

Зато теперь мои горящие саднящие после поцелуев губы обо всем ей сказали.

— Ничего, — отрезаю я резко, оборачиваясь, чтобы снять свою куртку с крючка. Языком нащупываю за щекой комочек жвачки. Со вкусом мяты и Пашиной слюны. — Ничего не было.


	5. 4

Мила не разговаривает со мной всю неделю.

Обиделась на то, что я отказался объяснять произошедшее в раздевалке. Еще несколько дней назад я бы сильно переживал по этому поводу и, быть может, попытался перевести все в шутку и помириться с ней, но сейчас у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания.

Мила не садится со мной на парах, после учебы не зовет на рампу, быстро убегая со скейтом под мышкой за ворота колледжа. С Пашей я тоже не пересекаюсь, даже в коридорах, но это вынужденное одиночество и словесный вакуум странным образом мне нравятся. Есть время переварить произошедшее, зализать раны и восстановить хоть какое-то душевное равновесие.

Наш с Пашей первый поцелуй сильно выбил меня из колеи.

Но к пятнице мне становится уже намного легче дышать при воспоминании о его теплых губах, его руках на моем теле, его нечаянно вырвавшихся словах.

Возвращаюсь с учебы в приподнятом настроении. Весна в городе наступает как обычно резко, почти в одночасье. Ветер становится теплее и ласковее, кое-где из-под закостенелого грязного снега уже проглядывает прошлогодняя трава. По кустам снуют шустрые воробушки, все ссорятся на своем, на птичьем, робко и пугливо разлетаются у меня из-под ног.

Захожу в подъезд, поднимаюсь на десятый. В наушниках играет «Три сантиметра над землей», что-то мелодичное и бьющее наотмашь по сердцу, о счастье с оттенком отчаяния.

На пороге квартиры ждет мама. В цветастом фартуке, румяная от жара духовки и с пятнышком муки на щеке. Я выдергиваю капельки наушников из ушей и тянусь вытереть муку пальцем.

Мама ласково улыбается:

— Сильно голодный?

— Да нет, я в столовке перекусил, — вру, сам не зная, зачем. Весна, что ли, так на меня действует.

— Это хорошо, — мама берет сумку с учебниками из моих рук и вручает мне вместо нее пакет. — Я завтра по работе много ездить буду, надо бы резину поменять на летнюю. Съездишь в шиномонтаж?

— Угу, — я заглядываю в пакет. — А пирожки-то зачем?

— Для Паши, — просто отвечает мама и улыбается как-то по-особому. — Привет ему передавай.

— Для Паши? — переспрашиваю тупо.

Определенно, это последняя стадия — от одного упоминания его имени у меня от смеси испуга и радости щемит ребра и напрочь пропадает способность мыслить здраво.

— Ну да, — мама, кажется, ничего необычного не замечает. — Он же там работает.

— Точно, — отзываюсь с вымученной улыбкой. — Я и забыл что-то.

 

* * *

 

Я так нервничаю, что два раза чуть не влетаю в фонарный столб при выезде со двора. Ехать тут всего квартал, поэтому я торможу чуть поодаль от шиномонтажа и даю себе время успокоиться. Открываю пакет, достаю горячий еще пирожок с мясом и уплетаю его всухомятку. Вкус еды стопорит механизм волнения в груди, сладкий наркотик насыщения расслабляет вкупе с нежной джазовой композицией, которую крутят на радио.

Спокойно, Алексей.

Хватит уже дрожать и волноваться без повода.

Загоняю мамину ауди в шиномонтаж и выхожу из машины, захватив с собой пакет. Озираюсь по сторонам и замечаю Пашу, оперевшегося поясницей о капот старенького, торчащего здесь уже лет пять джипа. Соколов взъерошенный и потный, в своей неизменной белой футболке и джинсовом комбинезоне. Слегка уставший и сморенный ленью за временным отсутствием клиентуры, он бездумно подкидывает в руке тяжелый гаечный ключ. Я вздрагиваю, представив, как Паша огревает меня этим ключом по виску, и как меня забирает бездонное небытие, но тут же отгоняю от себя дурную мысль.

Прокашливаюсь.

Паша оборачивается и смотрит на меня с легким удивлением.

— Рыся?

— Привет, — нервно улыбаюсь и делаю неопределенный жест рукой. — Маме тут резину на машине поменять нужно.

Паша откладывает ключ и усмехается, засовывая большие пальцы в шлевки комбинезона. Внимательно рассматривает меня, задерживая взгляд на безразмерной толстовке с логотипом «Би-2».

— Серега, — кричит в сторону. Из-под облупленных изжелта-белых жигулей, примостившихся в дальнем конце помещения, кряхтя, выбирается коренастый мужчина, отряхивая руки. — Займись машинкой, липучку на летнюю поменяй.

— Без проблем, капитан! — Серега шутливо отдает честь и пропадает в подсобке, гремя инструментами в поисках необходимого.

— Пойдем, — Паша кивает в сторону приоткрытой двери в смежное помещение.

Я плетусь вслед за ним, протискиваясь в небольшую комнатушку и прикрываю за собой дверь, робко озираясь по сторонам.

— Это что? — Паша указывает на пакет.

— Ой, — спохватываюсь, протягивая ему закутанную в три слоя полиэтилена стряпню. — Это тебе мама пирожки передала.

Паша тянется к пакету, но в последний момент вдруг хватает меня за запястье и дергает на себя. Я оказываюсь так близко, что мыски наших кроссовок соприкасаются, и я чувствую острый запах — бензина, пота и Пашиного парфюма.

Соколов наклоняется — для того, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне, ему приходится с метра девяносто согнуться в три погибели до метра шестидесяти восьми — и без предупреждения меня целует. Шарит языком у меня во рту, терзает зубами нижнюю губу, ловя мои взволнованные всхлипы-выдохи, и через несколько бесконечно долгих секунд медленно отстраняется.

— Себе пирожок ты стащил, чувствую, — усмехается, заставляя меня залиться краской. Ну не подумал я, что меня будут целовать сразу после перекуса. — Голодный?

— Очень, — выдыхаю честно.

— Садись и ешь, — Паша указывает на письменный стол и кресло на колесиках у небольшого забитого чугунной решеткой окна. — Я пока в душ сгоняю.

Он подхватывает со спинки кресла махровое полотенце и пропадает за дверью.

Я сажусь в кресло и достаю себе пирожок. На этот раз ем вдумчиво и неторопливо, смакуя вкус и с любопытством озираясь по сторонам. Комнатка выглядит обжитой и уютной. С застеленной без единой складки кроватью, втиснутой между шкафом и краем стола. Множеством плакатов музыкальных групп, почти полностью закрывших бетонную стену. Здесь «Nirvana» и Курт Кобейн соседствуют с «Genesis» и Филом Коллинзом — неужели, кто-то еще любит Фила Коллинза? — а «Foals» и «System of a Down» сменяют классические «Aerosmith» и «Led Zeppelin».

Посреди пестрого многоголосья плакатов примостилась и одинокая потрепанная фотокарточка, на которой запечатлен наш третий «бэ» на какой-то школьной экскурсии.

Я доедаю второй пирожок, когда возвращается Паша.

В темных бермудах и свежей белой футболке, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами и полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо. Он захлопывает за собой дверь.

— Ты здесь живешь? — спрашиваю, быстро засовывая за щеку апельсиновую сосучку, которую нашел в кармане толстовки.

— Типа того, — Паша бросает полотенце в изножье кровати, присаживается на ее край и подается вперед, опираясь локтями о колени. Озирается вокруг с пренебрежением и едва заметной тоской. — У мамки ухажер ее живет. Она сказала, что либо я не пытаюсь набить ему ебало, когда он погано себя с ней ведет, либо живу отдельно...

Наши взгляды пересекаются.

— Кажется, — говорю негромко, вновь рассматривая явные атрибуты постоянного проживания Паши в комнатушке, — он тот еще говнюк.

Соколов смеется.

Такой мягкий смех. С чудящимися нотками благодарности, какая невольно появляется, когда тебя понимают.

Паша встает с кровати и подходит к шкафу, открывает створку и достает вешалку с темно-серым официальным костюмом. Пиджак явно слишком узок для Пашиных широких плеч, а брюки — коротки для ног.

— Возьми, примерь, — говорит Паша небрежно, протягивая мне вешалку. Я медленно встаю и замираю в растерянности. Соколов сощуривается и произносит тихо и с нажимом: — Рысик...

Тут же дергаюсь, забирая вешалку и аккуратно укладывая костюм на спинку кресла. Отворачиваюсь, послушно стягиваю через голову толстовку. Расстегиваю ремень, выбираюсь из джинсов.

Откуда у него костюм моего размера?

Новый и добротный, явно не из дешевых.

Надеваю рубашку, непослушными пальцами застегиваю пуговицы. Неловко подпрыгивая поочередно на каждой ноге, надеваю брюки. Накидываю на плечи пиджак. Он сидит на мне как влитой, а вот брюки будут длинноваты, даже если подвернуть их несколько раз.

— Покажи, — велит Паша.

Я оборачиваюсь, оправляя полы пиджака, и шмыгаю носом. Под его пристальным взглядом мне становится неуютно, и я скукоживаюсь в тщетной попытке уменьшиться до размеров спичечной головки или вовсе исчезнуть.

— Что ты стоишь как знак вопроса, выпрямись, — слегка сердится Паша.

Я немедленно расправляю плечи и вздергиваю подбородок. Соколова лучше не выводить из себя, особенно, когда он в благодушном настроении и не намерен тебя бить.

— Так уже лучше, — Паша задумчиво чешет подбородок с намечающейся на нем щетиной. — А вот брюки подшить надо. Попрошу мать на днях.

— Паш, — зову негромко. — А это зачем?

— На весенний бал, — отзывается Соколов буднично.

— Так я же на него не иду, — напоминаю смущенно и тереблю пальцами пуговицу на пиджаке. — У меня нет пары.

— Глупости, — фыркает Паша. — Возьмешь с собой Людмилу.

Я смотрю в его серые непроницаемые глаза и силюсь понять, что у этого человека на уме. Он ведет на бал свою девушку, но при этом покупает костюм для парня, которого всю жизнь ненавидел, и практически приказывает явиться на мероприятие.

— Или ты хочешь... — тянет Паша с легкой полуулыбкой, снимает со створки шкафа шелковую ленту галстука и подходит ко мне, — ...чтобы я взял тебя под руку и привел туда сам?

Закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как он приподнимает мои волосы с плеч, как отправляет шею в петлю галстука и ловко его завязывает. Не слишком туго, но так, что я ощущаю ткань ворота, льнущую к шее.

Слышу Пашино сиплое дыхание, которое касается моего лба, потом — едва ощутимый смешок в макушку. Он обнимает меня, позволяя уткнуться носом ему в грудь и услышать гулкое сердцебиение.

— Тебе идет серый, — шепчет Паша, заставляя меня ловить каждый звук и им болеть — так обостряется слух, так обостряются все чувства от его близости. — Подчеркивает яркость глаз.

Я обнимаю его в ответ, прижимаюсь к нему трепетно, боясь единым неосторожным звуком разрушить момент.

Пока я не говорю с ним о том, что между нами происходит.

Пока я не называю вслух имя этого чувства.

Пока я храню эту тайну о Паше от него самого, он будет счастлив в незнании.

— Рысик... — зовет Паша, зарываясь носом в мои волосы. — Давай, ты придешь на ночь ко мне?

Сердце подпрыгивает в груди.

Я отстраняюсь, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо, увидеть взволнованное ожидание, отметившееся в глазах, складке между бровей и закушенной губе. И радостно улыбаюсь, прежде чем сказать:

— Конечно, Паш. Я приду.

— Обещаешь? — спрашивает он серьезно.

— Обещаю.


	6. 5

В девять вечера, когда мама уходит к соседке на чай, и я собираюсь по-тихому улизнуть из дома, все мои планы терпят крах.

Три раза надсадно воет звонок, и я дергаюсь к двери, решив, что за мной зашел Паша. Но на пороге стоит Мила. С грязными спутанными волосами, отливающими в скудном освещении подъезда в ржавчину, потекшим макияжем и стойким запахом перегара. Джинсы и футболка промокли из-за дождя, в руках, испачканных в грязи и ободранных в кровь, — скейт.

— Леша, — Мила икает и плачет, бросая скейт на коврике в прихожей, и стягивает хлюпающие водой кеды. — Леш... Мне шандец...

— Что случилось? — я перепуган не на шутку, а потому мгновенно забываю о том, что мне надо было уходить.

Я беру Милу под руку и провожаю в ванную. Включаю теплую воду и умываю ей лицо, стирая ватным диском комочки туши под глазами и слезы с опухших щек.

— Я напилась, — шепчет Мила и снова заходится рыданиями. — Мне так плохо... Папа убьет меня, если заявлюсь к нему такая... Блин... Ты можешь выйти?.. Мне надо блевануть.

Конечно же, я никуда не выхожу.

Насильно усаживаю ее на коврик перед унитазом и держу ее волосы, пока она с мучительными хрипом, перемежающимся рыданиями, выворачивает из себя желудочный сок и остатки блейзера. Вишневого, что я понимаю по приторному въедливому запаху. Жуткое дешевое пойло, каким обычно пробавляется местная тусовка скейтеров, с которой мы иногда пересекаемся на рампе.

— Мила, ну что же ты так? — спрашиваю ласково, когда она утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и съеживается в немом бессилии на коврике, подобрав под себя ноги. — Зачем ты вообще пила?

Она кидает на меня колючий взгляд и смаргивает вновь выступившие на глаза слезы.

— К нему собирался, да? — спрашивает вдруг резко, со свистом потянув носом воздух, и выплевывает с издевкой: — Кельвин Кляйн?

Я заливаюсь краской смущения и прячу взгляд.

Не стоило, наверное, так сильно душиться, и волосы свои отросшие укладывать в хоть какое-то подобие прически. И шмотки выбирать целый час в медитативном ступоре перед шкафом. И мамин триммер брать из ящика под раковиной. Мне не было бы сейчас так отчаянно стыдно и неловко признаваться своим молчанием в том, что я прихорашиваюсь для парня, который мучил и изводил меня все это время.

— Я так надеялась, что этим человеком буду я, — говорит Мила еле слышно, прислонясь боком к краю ванны. — А им стал Паша Соколов. Гребаный Паша, который затравил тебя под ноль без палочки, но все равно остался для тебя тем, для кого ты душишься... Гребаным Кельвин Кляйном и сияешь такой улыбкой, открывая дверь, будто надеешься каждую минуту каждого дня, что это он-он-он...

Мила плачет, размазывая по лицу остатки туши и комочки матовой губной помады. А потом резко подается вперед, зажав рот ладонью, чтобы не блевануть мимо унитаза.

Я прислоняюсь спиной к дверному косяку и медленно сползаю на пол, наблюдая за тем, как трясутся хрупкие плечи Милы, как она что-то беззвучно шепчет, закрыв глаза. Я чувствую такое опустошение от ее признания, будто меня не поставили перед фактом, а окунули головой в расплавленный свинец.

Се ля ви, Алексей.

Уж лучше бы Мила меня возненавидела.

 

* * *  
Она остается у меня.

Когда мама возвращается, она делает Миле ромашковый чай и дает таблетку аспирина, а потом приносит из своей комнаты дополнительный комплект постельного белья и теплую пижаму.

— Лешенька, я позвоню ее родителям, — говорит мама, ничего не комментируя и не спрашивая. Моя всепонимающая, самая добрая на свете мама. — Что сказать?

— Что Мила останется с ночевкой, — равнодушно пожимаю плечами. Меня хватает только на вымученную благодарную улыбку.

Я укладываю Милу на свою кровать, а сам устраиваюсь на полу на тонком матрасе, прижимая к себе эмалированный тазик на тот случай, если ей вновь станет плохо. Мила перестает надсадно кашлять, плакать и ворочаться только к полуночи, и я понимаю с отчаянием и затесавшейся острым клинышком под самое сердце тревогой, что не попаду сегодня к Паше.

Я даже не могу ему позвонить и предупредить, потому что не знаю номера. В соцсетях его нет. Да и нужны ли Паше мои оправдания?

Быть может, он сейчас трахает Риту и думать забыл про какого-то бестолкового несчастного Рысика, который лежит под тонким запасным одеялом на полу с тазом в обнимку и врученной ему ненужной влюбленностью лучшей подруги.

С этой мыслью я проваливаюсь в глубокий лишенный красок сон.

И с ней же просыпаюсь утром следующего дня, чувствуя ломоту во всем теле из-за нескольких часов, проведенных на жестком полу. Потягиваюсь, морщась от легкой судороги, прихватившей бок.

— Леш, — на моей кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидит встрепанная Мила, потирая заплывшие глаза. — Ты это... Забудь, что я вчера болтала, ладно? Это все так, несерьезно было. Напилась я просто.

Я сажусь, смотрю в ее покрасневшие от слез грустные глаза и понимаю, что она врет. И Мила, кажется, знает, что я ей не поверил, потому что отводит взгляд и покусывает обветренные губы.

— Мы все еще друзья? — спрашивает она робко.

— Лучшие друзья, — напоминаю деланно бодрым тоном и улыбаюсь. — Все в порядке, Милыч.

Какими бы разбитыми мы оба себя ни чувствовали после вчерашних слов, я не собираюсь отдаляться от единственной подруги. Она этого не заслужила, как не заслужил вынужденного одиночества и я.

Мы по очереди умываемся, завтракаем оставленными мамой на кухне блинчиками и вместе выходим из квартиры.

Сегодня у нас неучебный день в колледже, поэтому Мила, шмыгнув носом и неловко махнув мне рукой, сворачивает с дороги, направляясь к своему дому. А я, выждав, когда рыжая макушка Милы скроется за поворотом, со всех ног бросаюсь в сторону шиномонтажа.

Сбиваю дыхание от скорости бега и почти не чувствую под собой ног.

Только сейчас меня захлестывает душащая волна паники — что он скажет? Как отреагирует?

Я пробегаю весь путь, не переходя на шаг, дергаю ручку двери и застываю, загнанно дыша, на пороге шиномонтажа, быстро озираясь по сторонам. Но не замечаю Пашу ни среди машин, ни возле стендов с продукцией.

— Что-то надо? — спрашивает Серега, один из Пашиных работников, появляясь из подсобки. Он оглядывает меня со сдержанным любопытством, вытирая грязные от мазута ладони о хлопковую мятую тряпку.

— Паша здесь? — сиплю, пытаясь отдышаться.

— У него сегодня выходной, — бросает Серега, пожимая плечами. — Он, наверное, с друзьями за гаражами.

— Спасибо!

Я вновь выхожу на улицу и бреду в сторону дворов.

Заброшенные гаражи, где обычно тусуется компания Паши, находятся неподалеку, затерявшиеся за старыми раскидистыми липами, грудами металлолома и разбитыми тачками, оставленными в качестве негласного барьера между жилыми домами и пристанищем молодежи.

Я пролезаю в огромную брешь в растянутой между двумя липами сетке, огибаю изъеденный коррозией страшный коричневый жигуль и направляюсь к покосившимся от времени коробкам гаражей. Уже за несколько метров я различаю громкий гогот Игоря, протяжный фирменный свист Ромки и Ритин звонкий смех. Эти звуки эхом разлетаются по округе и рикошетят от сброшенных на землю алюминиевых листов и кусков фанеры.

Шагаю по покосившимся каменным ступенькам на площадку и останавливаюсь в нерешительности на самом ее краю.

Вижу Рому и Игоря, пинающих пустые пивные банки и о чем-то переговаривающихся со сдавленными смешками. Паша стоит ко мне спиной и крепко обнимает вяло сопротивляющуюся Ритку. Опуская взгляд, я вижу початую бутылку дешевой текилы у Соколова в руке, и меня обжигающим разрядом прошибает страх.

Паша пьян, это видно в напряженности его позы и слышно в отрывистом хриплом смехе. Алкоголь всегда действовал на него несколько иначе, чем на других. Высвобождал в нем упреждающе агрессивного зверя, который большую часть времени прятался глубоко внутри.

— Ого! — Рома замечает меня прежде, чем я успеваю шагнуть обратно в спасительную тень старой опрокинувшейся на крышу гаража ивы. — Рысик-кысик ищет приключений?

Паша оборачивается.

Окидывает меня долгим изучающим взглядом.

В котором мешаются пустота и приправленная злобой обманчивая веселость.

Рита тоже оборачивается и, кажется, пугается. Не меня, но руки Паши, которая так сильно стискивает ее плечо, что я буквально чувствую, как это больно.

— Надо поговорить, — выдавливаю из себя, понимая, что если не объясню своего появления на чужой территории, то рискую оказаться игрушкой подвыпивших Ромы и Игоря среди банок для битья.

— Чего? — Рома криво усмехается и смотрит на Пашу, будто ища ответов на его лице.

Соколов странно улыбается.

Отстраняется от Риты, позволяя ей украдкой потереть плечо, и идет, пошатываясь, внутрь гаража. Я слышу, как звякает донышко бутылки, которую он ставит на асфальт. И его негромкое:

— Всем кыш отсюда, кроме него.

Ромка кажется возмущенным:

— Да ты чего, Паш, мы же только пришли!

— Ты глухой? — говорит Паша уже чуть громче, и Игорь дергает Рому за рукав ветровки, предупреждающе качая головой.

— Ром, пошли... — просительно тянет Рита, быстро подхватывая сумку и легкий кардиган. Такой напуганной я ее еще не видел. — Ну, пожалуйста.

Рома ничего не отвечает. Только раздраженно проезжается мысом ботинка по последней ровно стоящей банке, отшвыривая ее в сторону, и уходит, пропадает между гаражей. Игорь и Рита быстро скрываются следом за ним, и через какое-то время лязгает сетка, через которую они пролезают обратно во дворы.

Звенящая напряжением тишина.

Теперь мы одни.

Паша выходит из гаража медленно и с ленцой, становится рядом, обдавая меня запахом перегара. Одна лямка его джинсового комбинезона сползает по плечу, и я вижу под рукавом его футболки три свежие налившиеся красным царапины, будто он драл себя ногтями.

Мне так страшно под его пристальным пустым взглядом, что немеют кончики пальцев. Но я нахожу в себе силы сказать:

— Я не мог вчера прийти.

Паша усмехается.

— Ты же обещал, Рыся, — тянет он мягко, склоняя голову набок.

— Я знаю, — отзываюсь упавшим голосом. — И я бы действительно пришел, но я не мог.

— Причины? — спрашивает он ровно, будто ему действительно интересно.

— Ко мне пришла Мила, — начинаю я сбивчиво, теребя в пальцах завязку кофты. — Пьяная, она... — я вспоминаю ее нечаянно вырвавшиеся слова, но не решаюсь об этом сказать. — Я не мог ее оставить одну в таком состоянии, понимаешь?

Паша вдруг сощуривается и шагает вперед, зажимая меня между собой и корявым стволом дерева. Острый сук врезается мне под лопатку, но я не в состоянии сейчас даже сглотнуть, не то, что двинуться в сторону.

— А меня? — шипит Паша, и в его взгляде зреет звериная несдержанная злоба. — Меня ты мог оставить одного?

Его слова каленым железом врезаются в сердце.

Я тянусь ладонью к его лицу, но Паша ударяет меня по предплечью так сильно, что я вскрикиваю, прижимая ушибленную руку к себе.

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорю я тихо. — Она пришла вся в слезах, она призналась мне в любви и не могла ровно стоять из-за чувства тошноты. Я не мог ее бросить там одну!

— Я спрашиваю, — повторяет Паша, рыча и выплевывая каждое слово вместе с сильным алкогольным духом мне в лицо. — А. Меня. Мог?

— Паша...

Он бьет меня коленом в пах так резко, что у меня весь воздух вышибает из легких, и темнеет перед застланными пеленой влаги глазами. Боль парализует ноги и заставляет меня жалобно громко застонать. Паша не дает мне согнуться, хватая меня за волосы и заставляя стоять.

— Это все, что тебе нужно? — усмехается он криво. — Открытых чувств и влюбленных глаз? Может, тебе и от меня того нужно?

— Па-ша... — выдавливаю я слабо, за что получаю кулаком в челюсть. Я прокусываю губу и чувствую, как кровь пузырится и копится под языком.

— Хочешь, чтобы было по-пидорски, слащаво и нежно? — изгаляется Паша. — Чтобы я ревновал и сказал Люде «ай-ай-ай»? Чтобы я тебя обнял и сказал, что никому не отдам?

Я плачу, у меня из носа текут сопли, и я не чувствую нижнюю часть своего лица от пульсирующей боли.

— Думаешь, мне противно? Ранить тебя каждым новым словом? Убивать? — его губы скользят по моей шее, пальцы больно стягивают волосы на загривке. Дыхание Паши. Тяжелое, горячее и быстрое. Оно на моих мокрых от слез и пота щеках, раздувающихся ноздрях, упрямо сжатых губах. Я понимаю — с отчаянием и горестным смирением — что во мне не хватит сил противиться поцелую. Я уже знаю, что его язык пройдется по моим деснам, что я буду тянуть его слюну, чувствовать давление пальцев, которыми он вцепится мне в горло. — Я этого хочу.

Его ясные серые глаза впиваются в черты моего лица.

Его взгляд прожигает меня всего вместе с потрохами.

— Хочу, — его влажные мягкие губы скользят по моим, опухшим, немым и саднящим. — Вырвать твое сердце, разодрать на сотни частей и бросить тебе под ноги...

Он хрипло смеется и за волосы отшвыривает меня в сторону.

Я падаю на асфальт и пытаюсь закрыть дрожащими руками беззащитную голову. Съеживаюсь, пытаясь исчезнуть. Раствориться в отчаянии, поднимающемся внутри.

— Ты оставил меня одного, — шепчет Паша, и его лицо искажает гримаса растерянности, злости и обиды. — Ты не сдержал обещания, Рыся.

Он пошатывается на нетвердых ногах.

Серые глаза кажутся темными и абсолютно пустыми, когда Паша замахивается и бьет меня ботинком по лицу.

Прежде, чем острая каленая боль растекается жаром по скуле, я вскрикиваю и проваливаюсь в бездонное небытие.


	7. 6

Свежий липкий шрам на губе, подлатанный медицинской нитью. Зашитая десна. Распухшая саднящая скула. Лиловые пятна гематом, забрызгавшие предплечье. И легкое сотрясение мозга, отравившее первый день после пробуждения противным звоном, резью в сделавшихся донельзя чувствительными глазах и мучительным чувством тошноты.

Температура под сорок, мокрые простыни и пижамы, нестерпимый жар простуды, растянувшийся на три проведенные в полубреду ночи — я очень долго пролежал на сыром холодном асфальте, где меня бросил Паша.

Мама сказала, что меня нашел старый дворник и позвонил по первому номеру в моем телефоне. По ее номеру.

Белый с рыжеватыми потеками потолок больничной палаты, тянущий в тяжелое забытье сна и неизменно встречающий при пробуждении. Кормежка по расписанию пресными котлетами и жидким пюре. Молчаливая Мила, приходящая посидеть рядом в натянутой, ничего не значащей тишине. Осунувшаяся, украдкой стирающая слезы мама, которая так и не смогла добиться от меня признания в том, кто это сделал.

— Напали со спины, — отвечаю я сухо, отворачиваясь раз за разом к стене и прячась от колотящего озноба под тонким пледом, заправленным в накрахмаленный пододеяльник.

— Ты не позволишь мне никому рассказать? — робко спрашивает Мила в один из дней и ставит пакет с мандаринами возле принесенных кем-то красных душистых яблок.

— Нет.

— Как ты не поймешь, Леша, он ведь должен ответить за... — начинает Мила запальчиво, но я скучливо ее перебиваю:

— Забей. Сам напросился. Получил, что хотел.

Я настойчиво говорю врачам и матери, что ничего конкретного не помню.

Я говорю, что мне все равно.

И это действительно так, ведь вместе с физической приземляющей болью приходит простое объяснение успокоившемуся сердцу и легкой дурманящей пустоте. Спустя годы я наконец нащупываю грань недопустимого и уже не вижу в монстре благородства и тайной, скрытой неприступными бастионами доброты. Только монстра.

Я больше не люблю Пашу.

 

* * *

 

Спустя неделю врачи оформляют выписку, и мама отвозит меня домой.

В колледж, конечно, она меня отпускать не собирается до тех пор, пока не пройдет мокрый надсадный кашель и отек с левой стороны лица.

Впрочем, я и сам не тороплюсь на учебу. Мне нравится коротать дни за чтением средневековых рыцарских романов, поливать кактус на подоконнике и любоваться распустившимся на нем сиреневым цветочком, слепо тянущимся к теплому оконному стеклу. Я смотрю старое кино и слушаю группу «Нервы», постепенно разбираю образовавшийся завал заказов, любовно шлифуя и редактируя статьи. Ем чипсы, запивая их пивом, пока играю с Милой в настолки, делаю домашку и стараюсь не думать о плохом.

Мама меняет тактику со скандалов и угроз обойти с расспросами весь район на тактичное непротивление моему молчанию и щедрую материнскую ласку. Она крепко обнимает меня и поглаживает по волосам теперь каждый вечер, и я слышу, когда она выходит за дверь моей комнаты, как она тихо горестно всхлипывает, глуша эти звуки в рукаве домашней кофты. У меня каждый раз сжимается сердце от сожаления и тоски, но есть ли смысл в том, чтобы просить у нее прощения? За то, что ее сын вырос мальчиком, который так и не научился выпускать спичку из рук до тех пор, пока она не догорит и не ошпарит пальцы.

В пятницу утром раздается звонок в дверь.

Слыша отрывки разговора в коридоре, я не сразу понимаю, что пришел Паша. Сердце подпрыгивает, но не от смеси испуга и тайного предвкушения, как прежде, а от поражающего меня самого раздражения и нечеловеческой ненависти. Мне хочется выйти в коридор и велеть ему убираться из моего дома, никогда больше не ступать на этот порог.

Но я лишь ковыляю к двери и прислушиваюсь к тому, о чем разговаривают в прихожей.

— Как он себя чувствует? — спрашивает Паша негромко.

— Кто? — реакция моей мамы, ее холодный недружелюбный тон немало изумляют. Она же всегда обожала Пашу и считала его хорошим парнем.

— Рыс... Алеша.

— Почему ты интересуешься?

— Он в колледже не появляется. Он ведь в больнице долго лежал... — голос Паши дрожит. Если бы это был не Соколов, я бы решил, что он едва сдерживает слезы. — Он поправляется?

— Я на это надеюсь, — ядовитые нотки. Намекающие на то, что поправляться мне нужно не только физически.

— А когда он выйдет на учебу?

— Он не вернется в этот колледж, — вдруг отвечает мама ровно и устало. — Я собираюсь отправить его к тете, в Петербург, там он будет готовиться к поступлению в университет.

Повисает долгая гнетущая тишина, в которой я слышу только, как загнанно колотится мое собственное сердце. А потом Паша хрипит:

— Настасья Сергеевна, мне можно его увидеть? Прямо сейчас?

— Я не думаю, Паша.

Отстраняюсь от двери и скорее иду к столу. Сажусь в кресло, бездумно открывая первую попавшуюся книгу, и пытаюсь уйти в смысл пляшущих перед глазами чернильных буковок так глубоко, чтобы не слышать мольбы в его голосе. Не слышать громкого протестующего и растерянно взывающего ко мне со стороны прихожей «Рысик! Черт... Рыся, пожалуйста».

Алеша, Рыся, маленький беззащитный Рысик. Мальчик, сердце которого ты выдрал и кинул под ноги как дешевую побрякушку — так, поиграться, выместить озлобленность на весь белый свет.

Проходит несколько долгих минут.

Хлопает входная дверь и щелкает закрываемый засов. Дребезжит звонок и клацает ручка, которую Паша бездумно дергает в попытке дорваться, что-то сказать или доказать.

А потом все стихает, и только мамины шаги в коридоре заставляют меня испуганно встрепенуться. Она заглядывает в мою комнату и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку. Во взгляде — бесконечная усталость и та же пустота, какую я вижу в зеркале по утрам.

— Ты знаешь? — спрашиваю я виновато и горько. Забытая книга соскальзывает с колен и падает на ковер.

Мама хмыкает:

— Знаю ли я? — переспрашивает. — Уже знаю, как очнулась от надуманных грез. Прочитала все на его лице, как только открыла дверь. Сердце ухнуло так коротко, резко... И в пятки ушло. Да только какой в этом смысл? Знала бы раньше...

Она осекается, поджав губы.

Потому что понимает прекрасно, как и я, что не смогла бы предотвратить неминуемого. Вытравить словами и уговорами тех чувств, которые мог задушить во мне только сам Паша.

— А он ведь действительно приходил в больницу, — мама проводит ладонью по лицу и нервно посмеивается. — Со своей мамой. Приносил цветы и яблоки, таким обеспокоенным выглядел. Мы с ним говорили о тебе, по очереди дежурили у палаты в первые дни, когда не спадала жуткая температура. Я его обнимала, благодарила.

Мама морщится, будто от омерзения.

— Боже. Я благодарила монстра, который избил и бросил мою кровинушку, моего единственного сына в богом забытой дыре...

Она прячет лицо в ладонях, а я поднимаюсь, чтобы подойти и крепко-крепко ее обнять, прижать к себе и уткнуться носом ей в плечо.

— Мам, ты не плачь только, — прошу негромко, гладя ее по подрагивающей спине. — Со мной все будет в порядке.

Мы стоим, обнявшись, пока она не перестает сотрясаться в беззвучных рыданиях.

Со мной все будет хорошо.

Всем назло.

И на-ебаное-всегда.

— Про Питер это ты серьезно говорила? — спрашиваю через какое-то время. Есть что-то притягательное в мысли бросить место, где мне причинили столько боли. Но убегать от боли, как и от ранящих воспоминаний, дело бесполезное. Ее можно только пережить, пропустить через себя, и никогда — сделать вид, будто ее не существует.

Этому меня научил Паша.

— Как ты сам захочешь, — мама вытирает мокрые щеки рукавом, отворачивается и выходит в коридор. — Как сам решишь.


	8. 7

Проходит неделя, и отек со скулы пропадает бесследно, как и рассеиваются постепенно последствия сотрясения. Глядя на себя в зеркало теперь, я вижу лишь впалые щеки, ставшие огромными на осунувшемся лице глаза и маленький шрам на краешке нижней губы.

Смотрю на примостившийся на створке шкафа костюм, который я забрал в тот день от Паши.

— Мам! — кричу, и она суетливо прибегает ко мне из кухни. В глазах такая тревога, что мне становится вдруг очень жалко нас обоих. Теперь из нас только очень долгое время сможет вытравить молчаливое ожидание угрозы. — Подошьешь мне брюки?

Она хмурится, но не возражает, только едва заметно кивает.

Берет вешалку с костюмом и выходит, притворив за собой дверь.

Быть может, где-то в параллельной вселенной есть Леша, который сейчас собирает вещи и садится на поезд, идущий в далекий безликий Петербург. Который будет переписываться с Милой и встречаться с ней каждые каникулы, целовать ее и называть своей девушкой, потому что с ней было бы проще, было бы спокойнее. И в той же вселенной есть Паша Соколов, который будет появляться на людях с Ритой, трахать ее на продавленном диване, глушить боль и злобу в алкоголе и драках. Который однажды загремит за решетку за неудачную потасовку с местными ребятами или пойдет по стопам отца, подсев на паршивую дурь. Который не сможет вспомнить ни единого дня, когда был по-настоящему счастлив.

Решение оставить и забыть, уехать и проститься навсегда, про которое я мог бы сказать, что оно правильное.

Параллельная вселенная, которая и даром мне не сдалась.

 

* * *

 

Я прихожу на весенний бал под руку с Милой.

Она красива в темно-зеленом коротком платье и со сложной прической, сооруженной из рыжих кудрей. Смеется, не обращая внимания на любопытные заинтересованные взгляды, то и дело обращающиеся в нашу сторону, что-то весело рассказывает про новую рампу в парке, про повышение отца по службе. Мила ведет себя так же естественно, как веду себя я, не оглядываясь ни разу на Пашу и его притихшую компанию, обосновавшуюся у сцены актового зала.

Мы с Милой танцуем медляк, хохочем над неумелыми попытками друг друга попасть в вальсовый такт. Пьем безалкогольный пунш и обсуждаем Вовку Игнатова, который уже который танец краснеет пятнами и пыхтит, стесняясь подойти к старшекурснице Тамаре и ее пригласить.

На какое-то время я позволяю себе забыть о том, что я нескладный едва оправившийся после болезни Рысик, которого чуть скрасили хорошо сидящий костюм и уложенные в художественном беспорядке отросшие светлые волосы. Мила ничуть не смущается нашей временной размолвки и ни словом, ни нечаянным взглядом не напоминает о своей невзаимной влюбленности. Она ведь очень хороший друг. Она могла бы никогда со мной больше не заговорить, но вместо этого она дарит мне легкое незамутненное счастье и удовольствие от настоящего момента.

Все прекращается, когда зал погружается в полутьму на следующем же медленном танце. Милу уводит в гущу толпы застенчивый Вовка, а ко мне, оставленному в одиночестве у чаши с пуншем, подходит Паша.

Черный пиджак, две верхние пуговицы на рубашке расстегнуты, а галстук приспущен, будто Паше неуютно в душащей петле официальности. И все же, несмотря на ссутуленные плечи и напряженность позы, ему очень идет строгость костюма.

— Надо поговорить, — бросает он тихо.

Я оглядываюсь на сцену и вижу, как Рита, теребя подол модного дизайнерского платья, смотрит на нас с легким раздражением и непониманием. Когда Рома оборачивается, чтобы проследить за ее взглядом, его глаза подозрительно прищуриваются.

— Говори, — пожимаю плечами.

Мне не хочется смотреть в его затравленные, полные чего-то уязвимого и больного глаза.

— Не здесь, — качает головой Паша. — Наедине.

— Я никуда не пойду с тобой, — заявляю твердо. — Не в этой жизни.

Паша молча смотрит на меня пару секунд, будто силясь выяснить, не фальшивый ли я, а потом произносит вкрадчиво:

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что я тебя не трону.

— Где гарантия? — может, я и понимаю прекрасно, что он бы никогда не поступил так глупо после всего, что произошло, но уступать не спешу. Зверь, который дремлет внутри него, обычно не оглядывается на доводы рассудка.

— Гарантия в том, что я сказал об этом Миле. Сказал ей подойти к подсобке через пятнадцать минут, если ты не появишься раньше, — вдруг отвечает Паша, несказанно меня удивляя. Я оборачиваюсь, выискивая взглядом Милу в толпе танцующих. Обняв Вовку за шею, та украдкой посматривает в мою сторону, и что-то в ее внимательном выжидающем взгляде подсказывает мне, что это правда.

— Тогда пойдем.

Не знаю, чего я жду от этого разговора.

Но я послушно выхожу вслед за Пашей из зала и иду по пустому коридору под постепенно затихающую в отдалении музыку. Мы заходим в подсобку, скудно освещенную крохотной лампочкой под самым потолком, пыльную и под завязку набитую швабрами и ведрами. Здесь так тесно, что едва хватает места на то, чтобы дистанцироваться от Паши и не задевать его.

Он смотрит на меня пронзительными поблескивающими в полутьме серыми глазами. И произносит дрогнувшим голосом:

— Рыся. Скажи, что мне сделать?

В этом вопросе все. И его растерянность, и тайная, едва теплящаяся надежда, и заскорузлая жгучая боль. Порвавшаяся нить чего-то правильного, обрекшего нас на исковерканное неустойчивое «сейчас».

Я вздыхаю, понимая, что даже если велю ему броситься под поезд, мне не станет ни на грамм легче.

— Отсоси мне, — говорю резко.

Паша застывает.

В какой-то момент мне кажется, что он пошлет меня нахуй, что снова ударит и уйдет, бросив попытки достучаться до чего-то прежнего. Потому что не сможет переступить через болезненную гордость, потому что не умеет и не хочет дарить удовольствие вместо того, чтобы получать его или брать силой.

Но Паша вдруг становится передо мной на колени и наклоняется. Расстегивает ширинку моих брюк, тянет вниз трусы, высвобождая вялый еще член.

Я смотрю с удивлением на его черную вихрастую макушку и чувствую, как он берет член в рот, как неуверенно проводит языком, оставляя горячий влажный след. Я возбуждаюсь против воли и доводов разума. Кровь приливает к паху, а сердце стучит надсадно и громко.

Паша действует медленно и отрывисто.

Я понимаю, что могу сорваться от одного только факта, что хочу трахнуть его рот так глубоко, чтобы вырвать из него рефлекторный протяжный хрип. Поэтому отстраняю его за волосы и вру предательски дрожащим голосом:

— Ты тоже... Нихуя не умеешь сосать.

Паша не выглядит уязвленным. Только хмурится и грубо стряхивает мою руку.

— Не надо, — произносит жестко, глядя на меня снизу вверх. — Верни мне хоть толику настоящего Рысика, окей?

— Жалкого ведомого мальчишку? — цежу сквозь зубы. Кожу, которой он успел коснуться языком, неприятно холодит. — Безвольного, лишенного гордости и обесцененного?

Паша вздыхает и качает головой.

— Восторженного мелкого ублюдка, — произносит он, едва выдавливая из себя слова. Через силу, потому что желание сказать сильнее любой издевки или инстинкта ломать. — Который когда-то сунул мне красное душистое яблоко в портфель на перемене и нарисовал на моей парте дебильную рожицу, подписав ее как курица лапой — «Лешка». Светлого искреннего Рысика, который добр всегда... Который добр настолько, что к этому привыкаешь как к блядской ежедневной рутине и перестаешь ценить. Его мне верни, а так можешь хоть материться, хоть побить меня, если тебе хочется.

Слова застревают у меня в глотке.

Он вновь склоняется к моему паху и проводит носом по линии светлых жестких волосков. Облизывает поджавшиеся яички, и я чувствую, как он щербинкой между зубов, острой, царапающейся, проходится по кожице мошонки, прежде чем прихватить ее сухими губами.

Я запрокидываю голову и дышу рвано и громко.

У меня встает быстро. Я даже не успеваю перевести дух, как Паша втягивает в рот открывшуюся головку и плотно сжатыми губами скользит по члену. Как его сдавленный рокочущий стон оказывается одуряющей сладкой пыткой, заставляющей резко несдержанно толкнуться в его рот.

Паша сосет грубо, почти жадно.

Хлюпанье громким отзвуком рикошетит в маленькой глухой подсобке, распаляя и смущая одновременно. Я вплетаю пальцы в его мягкие волосы и тяну на себя, заставляя Пашу давиться моим членом и собственной слюной. Утыкаюсь затылком в край стеллажа и издаю протяжный полный удовольствия всхлип, из-за которого Паша замирает на краткое удивленное мгновение, но тут же продолжает сосать, загоняет головку за щеку и с силой трет ее кончиком языка.

Я бездумно глажу его волосы и поскуливаю, отчаянно пытаясь задавить в себе стон и зреющее довольство. Мне не хочется показывать, как мне хорошо, как сильно мне сносит крышу, но когда Паша начинает постанывать и пытается потереться собственным стояком о мою ногу, я не выдерживаю.

— Паша...

Он упрямо отстраняет мою руку, которой я пытаюсь его оттолкнуть, плотнее сжимает губы вокруг чувствительной набухшей головки и глотает всю сперму, когда я кончаю с громким несдержанным вскриком. Тело становится легким и непослушным от растекшейся по венам будоражащей эйфории, от притока гормонов, которые разбили реальность перед глазами на сотни ярких осколков. Я руками хватаюсь за полки стеллажа, чтобы не упасть, и смотрю вниз, на Пашу, который тщательно облизывает мой член и дрожащими руками, тяжело дыша от сбитого неудовлетворенного желания, надевает на меня сползшие до колен трусы и брюки.

— Спасибо.

Почему-то это говорит он, хотя слово благодарности больно царапалось, не в силах вырваться, в моей глотке.

Я смотрю на белесые капли спермы на его лице и тянусь стереть липкие следы. Паша перехватывает мою ладонь и с силой сжимает, задерживая у своей щеки.

И только тогда я с удивлением понимаю.

Он дрожит, потому что плачет.


	9. 8

_«Дорогой Рысик._  
  
Нет, пожалуй, не так. Ублюдочный мелкий паршивец, вывернувший наизнанку все, что я когда-либо считал собой. Привет. Привет, мелкий паршивец.  
  
Мне приходится говорить с тобой в письменной форме, хотя ты знаешь еще с началки, что из меня хуевый писака. Еще более хуевый, чем человек, если только такое возможно.  
  
Я знаю, что тебе не нужны мои оправдания. И лишь потому я излагаю их на бумаге. Чтобы ты мог скомкать все эти никчемные слова, сжечь или выбросить. Чтобы ты мог отвернуться, чтобы ты мог закрыть глаза, чтобы ты мог избавиться от них и больше никогда не вспоминать.  
  
Чтобы ты мог сказать, как я сказал себе этим утром, пока писал это письмо — «Все брехня. Это нихера не умаляет твоей вины. Гори в аду, бесхребетная мразь».  
  
Не нужно говорить, что алкоголь всегда сносил мне башку и отключал и без того отсутствующие тормоза. (Спасибо генам моего папаши).  
  
Не нужно говорить, что я ждал тебя в тот день, как ждут чуда или решительного толчка в новую, лучшую жизнь. Не нужно говорить, что я слетел с катушек, когда ты не пришел. Не нужно говорить, что я воспринял это как приказ катиться обратно в свою ебанутость, воспринял как твое нежелание меня принять.  
  
Не нужно говорить, что я сочинил целую речь и продумал каждое слово, которое хотел тебе сказать. Не нужно говорить, что я вымыл свою комнату, как мог, что сидел до четырех утра, одетый — еб твою мать — в самое лучшее, что у меня было, не смыкая глаз.  
  
Не нужно говорить, сколько я выпил. (До той степени, что не мог сосчитать пальцы на своих руках).  
  
Не нужно говорить, что я не помню, что сказал тебе, когда ты пришел со своими большущими взволнованными глазами, когда ты попытался объясниться. Не нужно говорить, что каждый удар, который обрушился на тебя, обратился на меня в стократ, когда я проснулся на следующий день на полу своей комнаты.  
  
Не нужно говорить, как я хотел бы все исправить.  
  
Не нужно говорить, что мне жаль.  
  
Тебе ничего из этого не нужно, потому что исправить свои ошибки или повернуть время вспять я не могу.  
  
Просто знай, что я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. На-ебаное-всегда хорошо. Чтобы у тебя было свое долго и счастливо в прекрасном спокойном месте в окружении прекрасных людей. Чтобы тебя целовали ласковые губы и обнимали сильные руки. Чтобы на тебя смотрели восхищенными глазами. Чтобы тебя любили так сильно, как ты этого заслуживаешь.  
  
А еще знай, что больше всего в жизни я жалею о том, что ты меня встретил. Что подложил мне яблоко в портфель, что посчитал меня достойным твоей дружбы.  
  
Наверное, это лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни. И в то же время это худшее, что случилось с тобой. Поэтому я ненавижу тот злоебучий день.  
  
Вот и кончились никчемные, ничего не значащие слова.  
  
Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя только об одном. Найди в себе силы быть счастливым, Рысик. Поезжай в Питер. Пожалуйста, уезжай из этой богом забытой дыры навстречу новой, не отравленной прошлым жизни. Беги, беги, беги. Спасай светлого наивного мальчишку, не позволяй никому его в тебе затравить.  
  


Беги и прощай навсегда, мелкий паршивец.  
  
Спасибо за то яблоко.  
  
Паша».

  
  
  
Забавно.  
  
С чего это я вдруг вспомнил об этом письме, откопал его в нижнем ящике письменного стола и перечитал так жадно, будто впервые увидел?  
  
Кажется, это случилось чертовски давно, в прошлой жизни или вовсе не со мной. Уже четыре года минуло с того дня, как мне пришлось перебраться в Петербург. Не потому, что я тогда этого хотел, хотя сейчас уже и не вспомнить, что творилось у меня на уме.  
  
Просто в какой-то момент разболелся из-за полученных травм левый глаз, резко упало зрение, и пришлось подыскивать клинику для обследования и лазерной коррекции. Мама сказала, что это хороший повод, чтобы перебраться в северную столицу, освоиться и попробовать начать новую жизнь. Я отчетливо помню, что не собирался никуда уезжать, но вопросы здоровья не дали мне выбора, и я сел на поезд.  
  
Жизнь завертелась, набрала темп, увлекла в водоворот событий и не дала мне шанса оглянуться назад.  
  
Забавно.  
  
У меня на руках диплом, а в контактах телефона — номер работодателя, собирающегося взять меня на испытательный срок. У меня университетские друзья и друзья с практики в фирме, чувство оглушительной свободы, гремучая смесь ветра в голове и твердых намерений на профессиональном поприще. У меня молодой человек, с которым мы познакомились по сети, с которым у нас регулярный секс и ни к чему не обязывающие отношения.  
  
Так почему я вдруг вспомнил о бумажке, погребенной под стопкой документов и счетов на оплату?  
  
Почему… Почему так щемит сердце, когда я читаю эти кривые строчки, наползающие одна на другую. Когда касаюсь пальцем трех вмятинок в правом нижнем углу — от нечаянно сорвавшихся слез, размочивших бумагу.  
  
Почему мне так больно и кажется, будто я не должен был уезжать?  
  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Слава, лениво приоткрывая один глаз, когда я выбираюсь из-под теплого одеяла, надеваю очки и подхватываю с тумбочки телефон. — И что за бумага?  
  
— Позвонить выйду. А это... Так, письмо от бывшего одноклассника… — прячу сложенный вчетверо листок в карман пижамных шорт и ищу в списке контактов телефона нужный номер. Казалось бы, не новость, что я не по девушкам, но рассказывать Славе о своем прошлом нет никакого желания. На то оно и прошлое.  
  
— Любовное? — веселится Слава, закладывая руки за голову. Он окидывает меня быстрым жадным взглядом, показательно облизывая пухлые губы. — Я ревную…  
  
— Дурак, — улыбаюсь, выходя в коридор, и прикладываю трубку к уху. — Лучше пусти энергию в продуктивное русло и сделай нам завтрак.  
  
Слава что-то смешно бурчит себе под нос, когда я выхожу на балкон.  
  
Город постепенно отряхивается ото сна, и рассвет занимается едва брезжущей светлой кромкой над ломаной линией крыш. Гудят провода, и говорливые птицы снуют меж голых ветвей деревьев. Люди внизу спешат по делам, открываются один за другим магазинчики, и недовольные клаксоны машин резкими звуками врезаются в мерный суетливый гул улиц.  
  
В такие моменты я как никогда остро скучаю по спокойствию и скучной тишине родного городка. По пробуждению улиц, приходящемуся в лучшем случае на полдень, по далекому петушиному зову, доносящемуся с выселок. По старым трамваям и разбитым дорогам, по деревянным двухэтажкам, примыкающим к многоэтажкам в спальных районах.  
  
В трубке идут одни гудки.  
  
Я уже и не надеюсь, что мне ответят, когда на том конце что-то щелкает, и заспанный голос говорит:  
  
— Да. Алло.  
  
— Привет, — я невольно улыбаюсь, представляя, как Мила пытается нащупать часы на тумбочке или пригладить растрепавшиеся за ночь волосы.  
  
На мгновение повисает тишина, а потом Мила вдруг охает:  
  
— Лешка? Ты что ли? Обалдеть! Сколько же мы не слышались?  
  
— Давно, Милыч, давно, — отзываюсь со слабым смешком. Столько воды утекло с тех пор, что невольно становится грустно. Ведь когда-то мы с ней были лучшими друзьями. Когда-то мы клялись, прощаясь на вокзале, что будем созваниваться каждую неделю и навещать друг друга не реже двух раз в полгода. Мне приходится сглотнуть горький ком в горле, прежде чем продолжить: — Как дела? Как жизнь молодая?  
  
— Потихоньку, идет своим чередом, — в голосе Милы уже не слышно и следа недавней сонливости. — Колледж закончила, работаю в кофейне… Ну, за квартал от дома которая. Платят хорошо, чаевые щедрые. Мы с Риткой вместе работаем. Представляешь, снимаем с ней студию в центре, я еще понемногу откладываю на поездку на море… Черт, да что я все о себе? Ты сам как?  
  
Дергаю плечом, хоть и знаю, что Мила не увидит этого неосознанного жеста.  
  
— Универ вот закончил. Месяц взял на отдых, потом пойду на испытательный в фирму к тетиному знакомому.  
  
— Круто! — говорит Мила с тем энтузиазмом, которому мне хотелось бы вторить. — Ты большой молодец, Леш.  
  
Между нами снова повисает неловкая пауза, вызванная бессердечным временем, прожитым порознь.  
  
— Мил, — зову негромко. Мне до смерти хочется задать вопрос про Пашу, который я до сих пор не решаюсь задать матери, но подавляю этот позыв. Я чувствую, как глаза против воли наполняются слезами, и сдавленно говорю: — Я очень соскучился, Мил.  
  
— Я тоже, — эта дурочка сдерживается куда хуже моего и ревет в трубку, громко протяжно всхлипывая. — Знал бы ты, как мне тебя не хватает… Знал бы ты, Лешка…  
  
— Я приеду.  
  
Не знаю, что заставляет меня сказать это.  
  
Может, то же, что заставило меня полезть в нижний ящик стола в поисках старого письма. Может быть, чувство тоски по местам, где я родился и жил. Может быть, тоска по людям, которых я знал и любил. Может, расстроенный голос Милы и ее слезы.  
  
— Я приеду, — повторяю твердо. — На следующей же неделе. Встретишь меня, ладно? Я вышлю тебе время прибытия... Я приеду.


	10. 9

На выходе из вокзала я останавливаюсь и прикуриваю сигарету.

В прошлом году стал изредка покупать пачки отвратительных «Лаки Страйк», и теперь, оказавшись в до боли знакомых локациях родного города под пасмурным низко нависшим небом, я испытываю странную потребность успокоить разгоревшиеся в груди ностальгические чувства. Никотин не успокаивает, только внушает аморфную вялость, но мне этого более чем достаточно.

— Лешка!

Не успеваю скурить и половину сигареты, как ко мне со стороны автобусной остановки подбегает Мила и крепко, до боли в ребрах, обнимает, на секунду или две утыкаясь носом мне в плечо.

— Привет, — она отстраняется, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Такая хорошенькая, все еще хрупкая и низкая, какой я ее и запомнил. С пышным хвостом длинных рыжеватого цвета волос и восторженно горящими глазами. — А ты возмужал.

Улыбаюсь и пожимаю плечами.

Всего лишь вытянулся в росте и окреп. Или, быть может, меня взрослят стильные очки в черной оправе, которые мне притащил Слава взамен линзам, неприятно натирающим чувствительные глаза.

— А ты осталась такой же красавицей, — легонько щелкаю Милу по носу и смеюсь над тем, как очаровательно она краснеет.

— Пойдем? — предлагает Мила и берет у меня из рук пакет с какими-то мелкими сувенирами.

— Пойдем, — соглашаюсь и подхватываю свой чемодан за ручку.

Отдыхать мне совершенно не хочется.

Дорога была долгой, но, разморенный мерным стуком колес и гулом ветра, обтекающего корпус поезда, я спал крепче, чем когда-либо удавалось заснуть в никогда не затихающем центре Питера. Мы с Милой забрасываем вещи домой, какое-то время проводим с моей матерью, болтая о последних новостях и лениво обсуждая мою жизнь. Мама приезжает ко мне каждые два месяца, поэтому разговор с ней иссякает быстрее, чем на улице начинает смеркаться.

— Смена скоро начинается в кофейне, — Мила поднимается из-за стола и смотрит на меня с легким сконфуженным ожиданием. — Я понимаю, ты только приехал, но…

— Я пойду с тобой, — отвечаю легко, понимая, к чему она клонит. — Все равно не собираюсь спать. Мам, ты не против?

— Нет, конечно, — улыбается та и убирает чайник поближе к плите. — Вы так долго не виделись. Общайтесь, дети.

Я накидываю матерчатую куртку, благо к вечеру здесь ощутимо холодает. В Питере я привык к тому, что плотно собравшиеся дома долго не отпускают тепло разогретого за день асфальта. И только сейчас я понял, как истосковался по прохладе и дымной россыпи четко видных за отсутствием ярких лайтбоксов звезд.

Мы с Милой едем несколько остановок на дребезжащем седьмом трамвае и заходим в кофейню. Светлая, с дешевым, хоть и современным ремонтом с закосом под «Старбакс», и совсем небольшая по столичным меркам, но внушающая чувство непередаваемого уюта и тепла. Посетителей немного, и все расселись по разным углам, уткнувшись в гаджеты или книги, или просто пьющие чай в немой задумчивости.

За стойкой нас встречает Рита. Тоже ничуть не изменившаяся за четыре года — красотка, как со страниц глянцевого журнала. Разве что, во всем ее существе поубавилось спеси и манерности, поблекли замашки «королевы класса» и стерлась надменность из взгляда.

— Ого! Надо же, кто нас навестил, — Рита смотрит на меня с нескрываемым любопытством и опирается локтями о стойку. Ее форменная бежевая рубашка натягивается в области груди, и я вижу краешек кружевного черного бюстгальтера под воротом, но не похоже, будто Рита пытается играть в обольщение. Она просто такая, какой была всегда. Принимающая свою шикарную внешность за данность, но уже не кичащаяся ею, как прежде. — Леша, тебя и не узнать. Какими судьбами?

— Решил ненадолго вернуться, — отвечаю с той же невозмутимой легкостью, с какой Рита завязала разговор. Во мне не осталось следов отравляющей желчной обиды или желания вести себя с демонстративной холодностью.

Рита понимающе кивает, а потом вдруг спохватывается:

— Ой, да ты садись, — она указывает на высокий барный табурет. — Сейчас тебе Мила свой фирменный кофе сделает, да?

Рита слабо толкает Милу, зашедшую за стойку, локтем под бок и улыбается. Кажется, за то время, что меня не было в городе, они стали хорошими подругами.

Мила принимается готовить кофе и уговаривает меня попробовать блинчики с сиропом, а Рита болтает без остановки, рассказывает досужие сплетни и постепенно разговаривает и меня. Я узнаю все и даже больше, но главное — то, чего мне до дрожи в теле хотелось бы знать, приходится уточнять самому.

— Как у тебя на личном фронте? — спрашиваю, плевав на осторожность. Мила как раз отходит на кухню с очередным заказом. Я отхлебываю капучино из кружки и облизываю корицу с губ, пристально вглядываясь в Ритино лицо. — Вы с Пашей встречаетесь еще?

Рита удивленно на меня смотрит и качает головой.

— Нет, ты что, — отвечает она негромко, наклоняясь ко мне через стойку. — Мне тогда Паша все про вас рассказал, и мы расстались. Я сейчас с Ромой.

От неожиданности я обжигаю губу на новом глотке и едва не опрокидываю кружку.

— В каком смысле… Про нас? — переспрашиваю недоуменно, чувствуя, как краска приливает к лицу.

— В том самом смысле, — Рита закатывает глаза, будто не видит в этом ничего предосудительного. — Брось, Леш. Паша тогда так на тебя смотрел, что я бы и сама поняла. Даже без его признаний.

— И ты… — я отвожу взгляд, грея ладони о края чашки. — Ты…

— Да, я была на тебя пиздецки зла, — говорит Рита со смешком. — А потом притерпелась к этой мысли, оставила обиды, у меня новые отношения закрутились… Время все лечит.

Я поднимаю на нее взгляд и спрашиваю очень тихо:

— Как он?

— Живет, — отвечает Рита, быстро и не задумываясь. Она протирает стойку влажной тряпкой. — Часто заглядывает сюда после работы. У него теперь сеть ремонтных мастерских и два шиномонтажа. Квартиру себе снимает в центре. Да ты и сам его увидишь скоро, — Ритка смотрит на наручные часы. — У него как раз рабочий день к концу подошел.

На этих словах мое сердце тревожно ухает вниз.

— Как? — я поднимаюсь из-за стойки. Так глупо. Сам хотел повидаться, посмотреть на него хоть одним глазком, услышать. А теперь теряюсь, как прежний напуганный мальчишка при мысли о нечаянной встрече. Четыре года прошло, но ни черта не изменилось. Меня все еще приводит в душевный трепет одно лишь упоминание его имени из чужих уст. — Уже?

Мила выходит с кухни и становится рядом с Ритой у кассы, рассчитывая посетителя.

— Давай еще кофе? — спрашивает она. — За счет заведения.

— Нет, спасибо.

Сейчас бы убежать, двинуться в сторону дома, забыв про глупую затею снова встретиться. Но я продолжаю неловко торчать у стойки, пока колокольчик над дверью не звенит коротко и глухо, и уставший чуть хриплый голос за моей спиной не произносит:

— Девчонки, я к вам как на праздник. Последний час только и мечтал, что о ваших блинчиках.

— Замучили тебя рабочие будни? — по-доброму улыбается Мила. Она не проронила при мне ни слова о Паше, но теперь я вижу по ее лицу, что и она оставила прошлое погребенным где-то глубоко в недрах памяти. Но я все же замечаю ее быстрый чуть встревоженный взгляд, который на секунду обращается на меня, замершего в бездвижном напряжении у стойки. — Садись, накормим тебя, страдалец.

Я резко непроизвольно оборачиваюсь, когда Паша подходит и садится на соседний табурет у стойки. У меня просто не хватает душевных сил отвернуться и притвориться, будто мне все равно.

В рабочем джинсовом комбинезоне, потный и уставший. С взъерошенными темными волосами и ясным спокойным взглядом серых глаз. От него пахнет бензином, хвойным гелем для душа и слегка — дезодорантом.

От него пахнет Пашей.

Он оборачивается, заметив меня у стойки. Скользит по мне рассеянным взглядом и сухо говорит:

— Добрый вечер, — прежде чем обращает внимание на Ритку и с кратким благодарным кивком принимает стакан воды из ее рук.

Я застываю в ступоре.

Неужели, четыре года изменили Пашу настолько, что для меня у него не остается ничего сложнее дежурного приветствия? И лишь спустя несколько секунд тишины, прерываемой лишь шумными Пашиными глотками, лишь увидев, как переглянулись со значением Мила и Рита, я понимаю, что он попросту меня не узнал. Потому что, быть может, был свято уверен, что я больше никогда не покажусь в этих местах.

— Привет, — произношу уверенно и твердо, в противовес той внутренней слабости, что охватывает все тело. — Давно не виделись.

Паша ставит стакан на стойку и оборачивается на меня с хмурым недоумением.

Пристально вглядывается в мое лицо, а потом вдруг выдыхает — резко, будто от удара в живот. Морщинка между бровей Паши разглаживается, и в его глазах я обнаруживаю то, что не вылечивается, кажется, никаким гребаным временем. То, что однажды вселило в меня уверенность — я для него не просто пустое место.

Паша приподнимается, глядя на меня с неверием, испугом и едва теплящейся на серой радужке надеждой.

А потом едва слышно шепчет:

— Рыся.


	11. 10

Мы вваливаемся через порог его квартиры, даже не целуясь — кусая друг друга до ярких припухших гематом, мгновенно назревающих на губах. Мои очки врезаются Паше в переносицу, его пальцы запутываются в моих волосах и тянут до пьянящей, будоражащей боли.

Вот так просто. Без ответного «Привет», без формального «Не ждал тебя тут увидеть», без протестующего «У меня там, в Питере, свободные, но все же отношения». Без объяснений и неловкости, которая, как мне казалось, должна была неминуемо последовать после четырех лет разлуки.

— Ебать ты высоким стал, — хрипит Паша, отстраняясь, чтобы нетерпеливо и грубо стянуть с меня кофту. Очки застревают в вороте и глухо, через ткань, ударяются о край тумбы, когда кофта летит на пол, но мне сейчас наплевать на слабый минус, дающий разглядеть все, что находится близко ко мне. А Паша находится очень близко. Он кладет руку на мое голое плечо, крепко и уверенно оглаживая, будто примеряясь к тому, что я теперь лишь сантиметров на пять-семь его ниже. — И пахнешь… — он наклоняется, по-звериному поводит носом у моей шеи и с низким рокотом выдыхает мне прямо в ухо: — Другим.

Это парфюм Славы, обнимавшего меня перед дорогой.

Это его запах, который я не смыл после вчерашнего ночного секса.

— Это от моего парня, — отвечаю резко, будто залепляю Паше звонкую оплеуху. Не заслужил мягкости, не заслужил сладкой лжи. Он недобро усмехается, возясь с пряжкой моего ремня:

— Где твой парень, когда он должен бы, по-хорошему, сейчас оторвать мне яйца и втолкать в задний проход?

— У нас свободные отношения, — отвечаю, сдирая с плеч Паши лямки комбинезона так неосторожно, что металлические бляхи проезжаются по его коже до алых царапин. Паша хватает мои запястья и крепко сжимает, раздраженно выплевывая:

— Я же сказал, Рысик, что ты должен быть в сильных надежных руках. Какие, нахуй, свободные отношения?

— Это не твое дело, — я вырываюсь из его хватки и бью его раскрытой ладонью в грудь. Паша даже не дергается, только спокойно говорит:

— Я тебя не отдам в руки мудиле, у которого хватает сил смотреть на других после того, как он трахал тебя.

Его слова до обидного больно врезаются в меня, вызывают приступ мучительного жалкого удушья. Я едва выталкиваю из себя слова, продолжая колотить Пашу, что есть сил, отбивать ладони о его напряженные, будто налитые сталью плечи:

— Это… Не твое… Дело…

— Ошибаешься, — Паша перехватывает мои руки и заламывает их мне за спину. Он прижимается ко мне всем телом, и я чувствую мелкую полную гнева дрожь, проходящую сквозь него электрическим током. Пашины потемневшие мутные глаза оказываются так близко с моими, что я вижу каждую прожилку в серой радужке, каждую неровность на окружностях зрачков. — Что бы ты там себе ни думал, это всегда было и остается моим делом.

Я замираю, подчиненный силе его слов и рук.

Чувствую только, как сердце колотится у самой глотки.

— Ты же ебанутый, Рыся, — говорит Паша, отпуская меня и грубовато убирая светлые пряди с моего лба.

— Я? — переспрашиваю изумленно и с оскорбленным придыханием. — Это я ебанутый?

— Ты же вернулся, — отвечает Паша просто. Только теперь я понимаю, что и волнение его, и гнев — это лишь два противоположных полюса, расходящихся от единого факта моего присутствия в городе. Паша и рад меня видеть, и я его собою здесь неимоверно бешу. — Ты же приехал. Не к Людмиле, не к матери.

Я бы мог ему возразить, но ведь именно я полез за старым письмом, именно я взял билет на поезд и сорвался из Питера вслед за воспоминаниями, не дававшими мне спокойно спать. Не навстречу прошлому, но прозаически покоренный тому, что дремало во мне эти годы, заходилось часовым механизмом в груди, только и ждавшим, когда пробьет час возвращения.

— Двинутый на всю голову, — подчеркивает Паша, криво ухмыляясь. Он дергает вниз мои джинсы вместе с трусами, заставляет перешагнуть через сваленную одежду вглубь просторной студии. — Больной просто.

Я молча стягиваю с него футболку, расстегиваю пуговицы комбинезона. Не раздеваю Пашу, а бездумно сдираю одежду, касаюсь подушечками пальцев гладкой теплой кожи, чувствую, как вздымается его грудь на частых вдохах.

Поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь с его взглядом, в котором все. Боль, страх, раздражение, тоска и жгучая похоть.

— Ты меня ждал, — шепчу, едва себя слыша.

Паша дергается, сбрасывает мою ладонь.

— Заткнись, — цедит он, сощуриваясь. — Не говори херни.

— Ты меня ждал, — повторяю тверже, чувствуя по тому, как срывается его голос на хрип, что он лжет, что пытается откреститься. — И кто из нас больной?

— Завали ебало, — рычит он, отступая, но я делаю шаг навстречу и ставлю руку на его грудь. Его сердце, кажется, бьется у меня прямо в ладони. Я сжимаю пальцы в кулак, глубоко царапая его кожу. — Завали…

— Скажи, — выплевываю ему прямо в лицо. Толкаю его спиной вперед, толкаю, заставляя споткнуться о край приземистой кровати и упасть на матрас, вырвав из деревянного каркаса протяжный стон. Я забираюсь на Пашу, вцепляясь в его плечи и не давая подняться. И говорю, наклоняясь к нему, прекрасно слыша, как дрожит от едва сдерживаемой злости мой голос, чувствуя, как мои волосы мажут по его лбу: — Скажи, ты, бесхребетный мудак. Скажи мне правду хоть раз.

Паша застывает, с ненавистью глядя мне в глаза. Понимая, что сам слепил меня таким. Не принимающим право сильного, брыкающимся, когда на меня пытаются накинуть узду. Ебанутым, зато честным.

— Я тебя не ждал, — говорит Паша тихо. — Я просто без тебя подыхал.

Он рывком поднимается, подминая меня под себя, вжимая меня спиной в скомканное одеяло. Проходится языком по моему дрожащему кадыку, больно впивается зубами в челюстную кость, горячо и прерывисто дышит мне в ухо, прижимается губами к моему виску.

— Докажи, — не прошу, приказываю.

Паше не требуется приглашения. Он наваливается на меня, разводит мои ноги до тянущей боли в мышцах, до слабого шипения сквозь зубы. Его ладонь движется вверх по моему бедру, пальцы щиплют кожу, дразнят круговыми движениями шершавых подушечек. Паша сгребает в кулак мою мошонку, мнет, заставляя вскрикнуть и выгнуться — не то навстречу, не то в сторону.

Он скользит большим пальцем дальше, за мошонку, касается разработанного ануса и грубо, не церемонясь, вталкивает его в меня до самого основания. Я всхлипываю, когда ноготь больно царапает меня внутри.

— Растраханный, — шепчет Паша, зубами терзая мочку моего уха. Издает низкий хриплый смешок, когда я вздрагиваю, невольно сжимаясь вокруг его пальца. — Плохой мальчик.

Паша присоединяет еще один палец, двигает ими во мне, не заботясь о сторонней ласке, лишь дышит мне на ухо и собственным стояком сквозь ткань боксеров трется о внутреннюю сторону моего бедра. Во мне разом кончается весь воздух, когда он задевает простату, и тело прошибает судорога.

— Сильнее… — хриплю, вцепляясь в его плечи руками, подставляя шею под влажные поцелуи. Как мне хотелось этого, как я просил осторожного, любящего бестолковые прелюдии Славу сделать мне так — охуенно больно и сладко, чтобы до темных пятен перед глазами и предэякулята, капающего на живот еще до того, как во мне окажется член.

Как мне хотелось закрыть глаза и оказаться совсем не в Славиных руках.

Паша вынимает пальцы и вытирает их о простынь.

Отстраняется, резко и нетерпеливо стягивает трусы до колен, потому что на большее его не хватает. Вновь наваливается на меня, оттягивает кожу, массируя свою головку, приставляет ее к моему анусу и слитным толчком входит в меня, заставляя закричать и впиться ногтями в его плечи. Заставляя задохнуться, захлебнуться в собственном стоне и выдавить из себя нечто, лишь смутно напоминающее его имя.

Я вижу Пашины глаза, когда он толкается в меня еще раз, глубже и сильнее. Темные, полные довольства и жажды. Мой член касается Пашиного живота, на каждом новом грубом толчке моя головка скользит, проезжаясь вверх-вниз по его напряженному прессу, а предсеменная жидкость липкой вязкой полосой отмечается у него над пупком.

— Сильнее… — хриплю, чувствуя, как жесткая складка одеяла впивается мне в шею. Чувствуя, как крепко держит Паша мои бедра, толкаясь в меня с отмашкой, не щадя нас обоих. — Паша…

Он срывается на собственном имени, со сдавленным рыком втрахивая меня в матрас. Мое сердце едва ли выдерживает темп, рваное дыхание не успевает насытить кровь кислородом. Я задыхаюсь в болезненной, рвущей внутренности напалмом неге.

Его член проезжается по простате, становится больше во мне.

Меня бросает в дрожь, я мечусь под Пашей, не контролируя собственного тела. Мне кажется, будто мой стон не замолкает и длится, замкнувшись в бесконечный цикл.

— Рыся, — выдыхает Паша, рывком головы стряхивая мокрые от пота пряди со лба. Он замедляется, замирает во мне, впивается пальцами в мои бедра так сильно, что мне кажется, назавтра на коже не останется и места без цветастых гематом. Наклоняется надо мной низко-низко, едва касаясь моих влажных искусанных губ. — Леша…

Я кончаю чуть раньше него.

Тело вдруг становится мягким и непослушным, меня ведет и подташнивает от самого сильного оргазма в моей жизни, а ладонь, которой я обхватил еще не опавший член, становится липкой и мокрой.

Паша толкается в меня еще пару раз, и я чувствую — сквозь марево, объявшее меня от макушки до кончиков пальцев — как его сперма изливается внутрь в меня.

«Леша» — еще звенит у меня в ушах. Мое певуче растянутое имя, произнесенное так, будто от каждого звука в нем зависит вся гребаная жизнь.

Паша выходит из меня и валится рядом на спину, силясь отдышаться.

Липкие от пота и спермы, разгоряченные и обессиленные, мы лежим в темноте студии и молчим. Мысли разбредаются, не складываясь в оформленные смысловые отрезки, и в груди, там, где бьется неугомонное сердце, поднимается чувство легкости, чувство умиротворенного спокойствия.

— Я живой, — вдруг говорит Паша, поворачивая ко мне лицо. Он улыбается, и я вижу неизменную щербинку между его передними зубами. — Я подыхал, Рыся. А теперь я живой.


	12. Эпилог

На журнальный столик у кровати он ставит чашку кофе и тарелку со вчерашними разогретыми оладьями. Я приподнимаюсь на локтях, нехотя выбираясь из-под теплого одеяла, и смотрю на Пашу с подозрением.

— Завтрак, — коротко поясняет он на тот случай, если я не понял. Растирает мокрую после душа голову махровым полотенцем и полным невозмутимости взглядом отвечает на мой прищур. Но я же понимаю, что такая забота непременно идет в комплекте с чем-то неприятным. В качестве смягчающего бонуса.

— В чем подвох? — спрашиваю прямо, беру кружку и делаю глоток. Горячий кофе приободряет одним только терпким вкусом с нотками корицы и шоколадной крошки.

Паша перекидывает полотенце через плечо, достает из кармана домашних штанов мой телефон и кидает на кровать.

— Тебе пришло письмо с договором, — говорит он. — Просят изучить и прислать ответ в ближайшее время.

— Ты копался в моей почте? — спрашиваю рассеянно, подбирая телефон и водя пальцем по сенсорному экрану. Письмо от будущего начальника свежее, утреннее, и далеко не первое — на остальные я так ничего и не ответил.

— Кто-то же должен это делать, — хмыкает Паша. По его серьезному тону я понимаю, что отшучиваться и ссылаться на туманное «потом» бесполезно. — Ты уже две недели тут торчишь. Пора завязывать с отпуском.

Я вздергиваю брови.

— Выгоняешь? — спрашиваю насмешливо, возвращая кружку и телефон на столик.

Паша раздраженно вздыхает. Он подходит, грубым толчком опрокидывает меня обратно на спину, забирается на кровать и нависает надо мной, чтобы твердо произнести прямо мне в губы:

— Именно, — его язык скользит по моим податливым приоткрывшимся навстречу губам и на краткое мгновение соприкасается с моим языком. Поцелуй Паша, впрочем, не продлевает, лишь отстраняется и пытливо заглядывает мне в глаза. — Тебе пора возвращаться в Питер, Рысь.

Я провожу ладонью по его напряженному твердому плечу, черчу пальцем неразборчивый узор вокруг трех маленьких родинок над его ключицей.

— Поехали со мной? — спрашиваю шепотом.

А сам разглядываю Пашу, его сомкнутые в задумчивости губы, морщинку между бровей. Конечно же, он не согласится.

Я не боюсь его, как прежде, до неконтролируемой дрожи в коленях, сухости во рту и вспотевших ладоней. Солнце не меркнет рядом с ним, как во времена, когда я был без памяти в него влюблен. Он даже не кажется мне таким же охуенно красивым, как раньше. Я не могу сказать, что люблю его или что ненавижу. Но он ведь мой.

Просто мой.

— Никуда я не поеду, — фыркает Паша спустя секунды две размышлений. Он садится рядом на край кровати и опирается локтями о колени. Смотрит в окно, на плывущие за линиями электрических проводов серые унылые облака. — У меня работа. Шиномонтажки, ремонтные мастерские. У меня только-только дело пошло в гору.

— Тогда я останусь, — говорю, хотя и понимаю, что претворить громкое заявление в жизнь не смогу. Потому что настоящая жизнь не сказка, где все решает желание быть рядом. Потому что Паша не принц на белом коне, с которым можно уехать в закат, не думая о том, что оставляешь позади.

— Не болтай херни, — отрезает Паша. — Ты для чего диплом получал?

— Чтобы брюки протирать в юридической конторке, — фыркаю, закладывая руки за голову.

— Какая разница, — говорит Паша спокойно. Когда он оборачивается на меня через плечо, я в очередной раз думаю, что он чертовски изменился за последние годы. Кажется, будто у него на душе стало легче и тише. Он научился управлять своими демонами или просто повзрослел. — Я вон по-прежнему колеса меняю. Людмила и Ритка в кофейне работают, грезят о своем море. Рома даже не думает подниматься выше курьера. Игорь спился и висит на шее родителей… — Паша досадливо морщится. — Я не могу никого из нашего потока назвать, кроме тебя, кто добился хоть какого-то успеха. Ты вырвался из этой дыры, ты нормально выучился, отвоевал себе место под солнцем. Не просирай этого, ладно?

Я слабо улыбаюсь ему в ответ.

Даже если кажется, что это будет сложно, даже если ноющая жажда под сердцем всегда будет тянуть меня обратно, я знаю, что так будет правильно. Поэтому отвечаю:

— Хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Мой поезд уйдет в ночь, почти под утро.

С мамой мы прощаемся вечером, а с Милой — под конец ее смены в кофейне. Мила легко и без колебаний поддерживает мою ложь про то, что ночевать я буду у нее и на вокзал поеду вместе с ней. Только когда мы подходим к остановке, поджидая ее автобус, и я закуриваю сигарету, Мила кидает на меня быстрый взгляд и спрашивает:

— Будешь у него?

— Ага.

А что тут еще сказать?

Мила поняла все, как только мы с Пашей вышли из кофейни две недели назад и молча, будто так и надо было, направились в одну сторону. А может быть, поняла еще раньше. Что яблоко в портфеле Паши не просто яблоко. Что я навсегда буду принадлежать ему, а он — мне.

— Приглядывай за ним, хорошо? — прошу негромко, туша окурок. В горле встает горький ком, а сердце невыносимо больно щемит в грудной клетке. Ночь кажется такой длинной и такой короткой одновременно. — Просто… Издалека.

— Конечно, — Мила улыбается. В ее глазах в свете фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей поблескивают слезы. Она делает шаг мне навстречу и заключает меня в теплые полные трепетного чувства объятия, на которые я отвечаю с не меньшим пылом.

Подходит ее автобус, а мы продолжаем обниматься. Водитель видит сквозь стекло, что мы не собираемся друг от друга отстраняться, три раза коротко сигналит и нетерпеливо машет рукой.

— Пока, — шепчет Мила мне на ухо. — Я буду скучать.

— И я, Милыч.

Она отворачивается и быстро, не оглядываясь, забегает внутрь автобуса, что-то бормоча в извинение усталому недовольному водителю. Дверь захлопывается за ней, и автобус отъезжает от остановки. На краткое мгновение мне становится жутко завистно, ведь Мила останется здесь. В городе, где мне уже больше нет места.

 

* * *

 

— Давай, мы будем молчать? — предлагает Паша дрогнувшим голосом. Он лбом упирается мне в плечо, и я слышу, как силится он дышать ровно, без перебоев, которые бы сказали обо всем красноречивее любых слов. — Ничего не будем говорить?

В студии темно, только блеклый свет уличного фонаря неровной лужицей разливается по полу, едва очерчивает силуэты стеллажей и письменного стола. Этот же свет запутывается в Пашиных волосах, любовно оглаживает его напряженную спину и край скомканного жаркого одеяла, накинутого на нас.

— Давай, — отзываюсь еле слышно.

Так легче.

Через касания, через движения влажных губ по чужой коже, через внимательные долгие взгляды, стремящиеся запомнить все до последней черточки. Через гулкое сердцебиение, отдающееся покалыванием в венах. Через долгие, до онемевших губ и нехватки дыхания, поцелуи. Через грубую кожу его ладоней, ласково оглаживающих мое тело.

Через сплетающиеся пальцы и глухие стоны, когда он входит в меня — жадно, резко, словно боясь не успеть напиться мною вдоволь. Через его зубы, царапающие шею, оставляющие яркие отметины. Через тонкую дрожащую нить общей слюны между нашими губами. Через круговые движения его большого пальца по моей скуле.

Через беззвучное шевеление Пашиных губ, в котором безошибочно угадывается неизменное: «Рысик».

Так легче.

Забыться, закрыть глаза, не знать ничего, кроме того, что происходит сейчас. Легче стерпеть собственные слезы, которые он собирает с моих щек горячими губами.

Так легче падать вниз.

Молча и вместе с ним.

 

* * *

 

Солнце еще не встало, но кромка горизонта там, вдали, где пропадают в густом тумане линии железнодорожных путей, уже наливается разогретой латунью. Мы стоим на перроне по обе стороны от моего чемодана в жутком предрассветном холоде и продолжаем молчать.

Паша сует руки в карманы комбинезона и сжимает их в кулаки, глядя куда угодно, но только не на меня. Взъерошенный, еще не остывший от долгого изнуряющего секса, веcь в ссадинах, с россыпью свежих засосов на шее. Тихий, опустошенный и эмоционально выпотрошенный до той степени, когда кажется, что ничто не способно уже тронуть так глубоко, как этой ночью, в его квартире.

Двери поезда приглашающе раскрыты, и каждая секунда теперь неминуемо ведет к тому, что мне придется зайти внутрь.

Мне хотелось бы заговорить первым.

Слова больно царапаются в глотке, но я не нахожу в себе сил их произнести. На меня наваливается жуткая усталость, и мысли становятся такими же тяжелыми и нерасторопными, как собственное тело. Мне хочется застыть в этом моменте и никогда не нарушать тихой звенящей статики. Хочется велеть всему миру, и в частности — пресловутому бешено бегущему вперед времени, от меня отъебаться.

Безликий женский голос, усиленный громкой связью, эхом раскатывается по перрону:

— Оканчивается посадка на…

Паша вдруг вздрагивает, вынимает руки из карманов и выдыхает в холодный воздух тихое: «блядь».

Я в тот же момент бросаюсь ему навстречу и обхватываю его шею руками так крепко, что у меня заламывает руки. Чемодан с грохотом падает, и я, споткнувшись о его край, едва удерживаюсь на ногах, судорожно вцепляясь в Пашу. Очки съезжают по переносице, под губами у меня оказывается лямка его комбинезона. Я чувствую его до боли родной запах — бензин, хвойный гель для душа и слабую примесь пота.

— Давай, Рысик, — говорит Паша мне в ухо, — я скажу, что больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть, а ты мне не поверишь?

Я улыбаюсь сквозь слезы.

— Давай, — хриплю, поднимая голову и заглядывая в его потемневшие глаза, — я поклянусь, что никогда больше не приеду, и не сдержу обещания?

Он усмехается, пальцами вытирая мои слезы. Обхватывает мое лицо ладонями и надолго прижимается своими губами к моим. Мы даже не целуемся. Просто замираем, пытаясь забрать в телесную память все от этих объятий и прощальных касаний.

А потом я сажусь на поезд.

Не оборачиваясь, не говоря ни слова.

Убираю чемодан в нишу для багажа, сажусь и не смотрю в окно, зная, что и Паша не смотрит на меня в ответ. Поезд трогается резким рывком, так что глухо лязгают рельсы под приходящим в движение составом. Набирает темп и несет меня вперед, в назревающее яркими красками безоблачное утро. Уже поздно оборачиваться и пытаться выискать на перроне одинокий силуэт.

Я вспоминаю, что собирался отправить сообщение матери, когда сяду в вагон. Лезу в рюкзак и вдруг замираю, нащупав во внутреннем кармане что-то гладкое и круглое.

Яблоко.

Я достаю красное душистое яблоко и вчетверо сложенный замызганный листок. На глаза вновь набегают жгучие слезы, а сердце бьется так сильно, так восторженно, что я понимаю — во мне еще жив тот наивный мальчишка, тот мелкий паршивец, который изо всех сил верил в чудо.

На листке нарисована кривая смешная рожица.

А внизу стоит подпись:

 

«ПАШКА.

 

Я буду ждать».


	13. Экстра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Варнинг для сторонников открытых финалов и тех, кто считает эпилог единственно правильной концовкой: если хотите сами представить дальнейшую жизнь героев или не хотите представлять ее вовсе, вы можете остановиться прямо здесь и закрыть историю. Она закончена)

_...чтобы было по-пидорски, слащаво и нежно? (с)_   
  
  


  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Говорили мне все, от мамы до правил безопасности: «Меняй резину по сезонам, Леша».  
  
Катался на летней всю осень, потом начало зимы. И вот уже, под самый Новый год — получите, распишитесь. Едва не потерял управление на заледенелой дороге, потому что, видите ли, поленился заехать в шиномонтаж, времени не было.  
  
Алексей Рысаков, тридцать семь годиков. Уважаемый юрист, успешный маркетолог и примерный семьянин, который едет сейчас со скоростью черепахи и включенной аварийкой, громко хлюпает носом и размазывает сопли по лицу от пережитого ужаса. Картина маслом.  
  
— Будешь из дома теперь только в каске выходить и в бронежилете, — язвительно говорит телефон с включенной громкой связью голосом Паши. — А еще лучше — в надувном жилете, какие на курортах выдают детишкам. Двух зайцев убьешь одним выстрелом, и падение смягчишь, и в море своих слез не утонешь… А ну, перестань реветь. Перестань реветь, кому говорят!  
  
— Это ч-что, п-по-твому, с-смешно, м-му-у-дак? — всхлипываю я, сворачивая по указателю. Просьбы не реветь у меня вызывают прямо противоположную реакцию.  
  
— Так, — Паша, кажется, устает слушать мои перемежающиеся ругательствами завывания. Что-то в его тоне заставляет меня смиренно замолкнуть и обратиться в слух. — Ты где?  
  
— П-подъезжаю, — выдыхаю я и торможу у обочины. — На повороте.  
  
— Остановись, аварийку не выключай, жди меня, — коротко инструктирует Паша и бросает трубку.  
  
Я с удовольствием следую указаниям, благо сил ехать куда-либо не остается никаких. Врубаю подогрев сидения, частоту с попсой на радио, достаю себе яблочный леденец из бардачка и закрываю глаза. Как все-таки приятно, когда кто-то берет на себя твою ответственность. Я бы сейчас не отказался, чтобы меня отвезли домой, сделали мне массаж и горячий чай, а потом уложили спать. Но, зная Пашу, меня не чаями будут поить, а ремнем по заднице отхаживать за халатность.  
  
За окном идет ледяной дождь и мокрый крупный снег, смазывая панораму вечернего Питера. В салоне так тепло и хорошо, что меня увлекает за собой легкая дремота: рабочий день был долгим и трудным.  
  
Я даже не замечаю сначала, как Паша идет ко мне со стороны развилки, зябко кутаясь в безразмерную зимнюю куртку. Утыкается носом в вязаный синий шарф — мой подарок — ступает часто-часто, чтобы не оскользнуться на тонкой корочке льда, покрывшей асфальт. Я пристально наблюдаю за ним сквозь лобовое стекло, лишь стараниями бойких дворников не сошедшее до слюдяной мутности. У Пашки его метр девяносто роста, внушительный разворот плеч и темная встрепанная шевелюра с затесавшимися у самых висков серебристо-седыми прядями.  
  
Когда я его вижу, то снова начинаю плакать.  
  
Не знаю, почему.  
  
Может, из-за прозаически простого осознания, что он у меня есть.  
  
— Эй, ну ты чего опять? — Паша открывает водительскую дверь, впуская в салон колючий холодный ветер. Наклоняется, обдавая меня духом табака и уличной свежести, кладет ледяную ладонь мне на шею и крепко целует в губы. — Не куксись, Лешка, — шепчет, выводя меня под белы рученьки, огибая вместе со мной машину и усаживая на пассажирское место. — Ну, облажался разок, с кем не бывает.  
  
Он садится на водительское кресло, выключает аварийку и уверенно выкатывается из моей импровизированной стоянки на обочине.  
  
— Бросим твою тачку у нас в шиномонтажке, завтра тебе поменяю все. А домой на моей поедем. Массаж тебе сделаю, чай горячий, все как любишь, — говорит Паша, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Я улыбаюсь, вытирая слезы со щек. — Ты только не реви, родной. Живой же, целый, башку тебе откусывать не за что.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Нам в грядущем году стукнет семь лет.  
  
Нашей маленькой семье — мне, Пашке и коту Борису.  
  
«Посмотри на Бориса из рекламы, — все бился Паша над несчастным котом, не понимающим, что от него требуют. — Он разве ссыт в тапки? А? Я тебя, мразь пушистая, спрашиваю».  
  
Семь лет, как Паша первым не выдержал бесконечных разъездов из города в город. По выходным, по праздникам, просто так и пока не кончатся деньги, чтобы брать билеты в оба конца. Он поставил на кон все, продал свои ремонтные и шиномонтажки, приехал в Питер без предупреждения и позвонил в мою дверь. И когда я открыл, спросонья не поняв толком, почему с Пашей не привычный рюкзак, а чемодан, он хмуро и с вызовом сказал:  
  
— Все. Заебало. Делай теперь со мной, что хочешь, но обратно я больше не попрусь.  
  
И я сделал с ним, что хотел. На кухонном столе, на диване, и на ковре в спальне, потому что забраться по-человечески на кровать у нас банально не хватило дыхалки и сил. Старость не в радость.  
  
Пашка переживал, что у него не заладится с бизнесом в Питере — как-никак, приезжие не чета городским — и повиснет у меня на шее. Но к концу первого месяца он уже работал техником в хорошем салоне, а к концу года ему доверили руководство дочернего шиномонтажа.  
  
— Хочешь, продолжим, как тебе привычно, — сказал тогда Паша, старательно отводя взгляд. — Ну, будем в свободных отношениях. Ты с другими, когда припрет, и я так же…  
  
— Давай, — просто согласился я, не сомневаясь, что мне это понадобится.  
  
Через два месяца молчаливого соглашения я не вытерпел. Невыносимо было думать постоянно, даже во время утреннего секса, есть ли у Паши кто-то на стороне. Я просто затащил его на кухню, усадил на барный табурет и спросил в лоб:  
  
— Других трахаешь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А почему?  
  
— Что значит «почему»? — огрызнулся Паша неласково. Побарабанил пальцами по кухонной стойке, поглядел на меня коротко и бросил: — Не тянет меня на других, идиота кусок. Не встает на других. Понятно?  
  
Я кивнул. Что уж тут было непонятого.  
  
И улыбнулся вдруг облегченно и счастливо.  
  
— А ты? — спросил Пашка сдавленно, будто ком в горле сглотнув. — Другим даешь?  
  
— Нет, — отозвался я тихо. И даже не мог сказать, зачем согласился на свободные отношения, если они мне нахер не сдались. Теперь, когда мне не надо было выживать от встречи до встречи. Теперь, когда можно было просто жить.  
  
— А почему? — изгаляясь, переспросил Паша, не ожидав, что я посмотрю ему в глаза и произнесу легко, как «доброе утро»:  
  
— Потому что люблю-то я только тебя.  
  
Выражение, которое появилось в тот момент на лице Паши, я никогда, наверное, не забуду. Будто все, что ему надо было от жизни, он отхватил в один миг.  
  
Паша встал с табурета, подошел ко мне и обнял.  
  
— Понятно, — пробубнил он мне на ухо.  
  
— Я… — чуть не задохнувшись от возмущения, я ударил его в плечо, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий. — Ты… Серьезно? «Понятно»? Я тебе только что сердце в буквальном смысле отдал!  
  
Паша отстранился, крепко держа меня за плечи, и улыбнулся так широко, что стала видна щербинка между его передних зубов.  
  
— И я буду беречь его, Рысик, — произнес Паша дрожащим от волнения голосом. — Ебаную вечность буду беречь.  
  
Паша сказал это семь лет назад и пронес через все эти годы.  
  
И так будет еще очень долго. Ведь я уверен — позади только маленький кусочек нашей с ним общей вечности.


End file.
